I Feel Pretty
by Sakura8907
Summary: Miroku dares Inuyasha to enroll in an all girls year round high school for 3 weeks. Inu has to dress like a girl and share a room with one, Kagome. But slowly he finds himself falling for Kagome, but she thinks he's a she. Please R&R!
1. An Unusual Dare

**Yeah! My 4th Inu fanfic! I'm ready to write! The question is, are you ready to read? Are you? Are ya? Huh? Huh, huh? Don't worry about me, it's late, and I'm kind of tired. Ok...what now...oh yeah...the disclaimer...so I don't get sued...I'll do that now...cause I'm too tired to get sued.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! Remember, I don't own it!**

Chapter 1-An Unusual Dare

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting down at a McDonald's booth eating their usual of a Big Mac and some fries with a coke. It was a boring day for both of them, nothing interesting had happened all day. The two of them were roommates at a college dorm, and have known each other for many years. Finally Inuyasha decided to spice up the day by doing a little game of dare.

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, what?"

"I dare you to go over to those girls at the table beside us and ask if they're virgins."

"What? What makes you think that I will do that?"

"Because I'm bored! And a game of dare sounds fun to me," Inuyasha said leaning back.

"Yeah right! Hell will freeze over before I go ask them that! They'll think that I am a pervert!"

"You are."

"Shut the hell up!"

A worker at the counter started to eye them signaling them to keep quiet with the language.

"Quit being so loud," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. "So anyways, if you do that, you give me the best dare you've got, and I'll do it no matter what."

"Anything I say? You won't complain?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, anything. You can't think up of good dares anyway."

"......" Miroku thought for a second, looked out the window, and then smiled and walked over to the other table.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku proceeded to ask the girls if they were virgins. Inuyasha almost died laughing when Miroku got slapped by both girls making his face turn a bright pink color. Miroku walked back to the booth where Inuyasha was laughing.

"Ok asshole, your turn!" Miroku said dragging Inuyasha out of the restaurant.

"Alright, give me your best shot!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Miroku pointed at a group of high school girls in uniforms. "You have to enroll into that school!"

"That's the best you can think of? Fe, that aint so bad." Inuyasha said.

"You say that now, but do you know what school that is?"

"A high school."

"Yes, but it's an all girls high school! You have to enroll as a girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wait, how do you know it's an all girls school?"

"Well, I go visit my mom a lot. Sometimes during the school days, or for lunch..."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish! There's a family who lives next to my mom's house, and they're daughter goes to that school, she wears the same uniform."

"I'll never be able to pass off as a girl," Inuyasha said.

"I think you will, you don't need a wig, your hair's long enough, and you look a little feminine."

Inuyasha whacked Miroku over the head with his fist, "Take that back ass!"

"No way!"

Miroku backed away from Inuyasha and headed toward his car.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

Miroku looked behind him and saw Inuyasha running after him. Miroku starting sprinting around the restaurant with Inuyasha chasing after him yelling "Take it back!" This continued until Inuyasha finally grabbed Miroku and threw him on the ground.

"Ok! I take it back! But that still doesn't change the fact that you have to enroll in a girls school! You said you'd take any dare!"

"I know, I know! But I can't be enrolled all year, I have college," Inuyasha said helping Miroku up off the ground.

"Fine, then you stay enrolled for three weeks, then you're done."

"Fine," Inuyasha held out his hand and shook Miroku's.

"Now let's go home and call into the school. You'll have to make up a fake name for yourself. I can't wait until I see you in a skirt!" Miroku started laughing at the thought. "Oh, and one more thing Inuyasha. That school is a year round school, so you'll have to stay with a roommate."

"What? Hell no! How am I supposed to sleep with a high school girl in the same room as me?"

"That's your problem not mine!"

Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head again.

"Ow! Bastard!"

"Pervert!"

"Drag queen!"

"Take that back!"

"No way!"

Inuyasha started to chase Miroku around the restaurant again as the girls from the other table walked outside. Seeing Inuyasha chasing after the man who asked if they were virgins they started to cheer him on.

"Beat up that pervert!" They both started to yell.

**Ok, just to tell those of you who haven't thought about it, in this story Inuyasha is human. Though I love him as hanyou, I think he fits better as human. Please review!**


	2. Ow! Hot wax!

**Wow, I am very tired. I just got back from this West Side Story audition thing at my school, and I stayed there for 3 hours waiting for my number to be called so I could sing and act for the judges. Well whatever! Onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Try to remember that, I don't like to repeat myself.**

Chapter 2-Ow! Hot wax!

Miroku drove Inuyasha back to his place to get him ready for his first day of school. It had been two days since Miroku dared Inuyasha to enroll into the school, so Miroku had gone out the day before to buy some supplies. He parked his car in the driveway and walked with Inuyasha back to the dorm.

"So Miroku, what supplies did you actually buy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, you know, all the essentials that any teenage girl could ask for."

"Will you shut up about the teenage girl stuff?" Inuyasha felt like hitting Miroku again, but he held himself back.

Miroku unlocked the door to their dorm and walked to his room. Inuyasha sat on the couch and waited for Miroku to come out with the supplies. Miroku came back out carrying five bags of stuff.

"What all did you buy?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku placed all the bags down in front of him.

"I bought the essentials. Notebooks, binders, pencils, and wax."

"Wax? What the hell do we need wax for?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Your legs and underarms idiot! Do you want people to think you're a man?"

"You are not touching me with that wax! I swear if you do, I will give you such a beating!"

"Don't worry! It doesn't hurt! Don't be such a baby!"

"Have you ever waxed before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why would I? I'm not a girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

"From now on you are! By the way, what name did you pick out?" Miroku asked pulling out the wax from the bag.

"I haven't chosen one yet."

"You haven't chosen one yet? You'd better think of one before I do."

"I'll get to it, eventually."

"Well anyways come on," Miroku said pulling Inuyasha towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha sat down on the toilet {The lid's down for all you people who are thinking something wrong!} and watching Miroku open the lid to the wax.

"Lift up your pants leg," Miroku said.

Inuyasha pulled it up and watched as Miroku smeared the wax on it.

"Just to warn you, I have no idea what I'm doing," Miroku said putting the paper on top of the wax.

"Wait!" Inuyasha started, but before he could get anything else out Miroku pulled the paper off his leg quickly. "GODAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice. "Miroku you bastard you said that it wouldn't hurt!"

"Yes, but I also said that I've never waxed myself, so I don't know anything about this."

Inuyasha delivered a quick blow to Miroku's head.

"Damn Inuyasha! You don't have to hit me!"

"You're being an idiot!"

"At least I'm not the one getting a wax."

Inuyasha delivered another quick blow to the head.

"Will you stop?!" Miroku yelled.

"Just get this damn thing over with!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine!"

Miroku continued with the waxing, and each time he pulled the paper off Inuyasha would scream another curse word.

"Shit!......Damn!.......Holy Crap!"

Miroku finally finished with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was red everywhere he was waxed.

"Miroku, why couldn't you have just given me a razor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, I thought it would be funnier if you had a wax."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and hit him again. Miroku then punched Inuyasha back, which made Inuyasha's hands ball up into a fist.

"Now Inuyasha, now is a good time to practice your daintiness, and feminine ways," Miroku said backing away from Inuyasha.

"I'll show you dainty!" Inuyasha swung at Miroku, but Miroku ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "You can't stay in there forever Miroku!"

"Just watch me!" Miroku yelled from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha pounded on the door until he finally gave up and went over to look at his uniform.

"A skirt...I can't believe I'm going to wear a skirt."

**Ok, this chaps short, but I thought it would be funny to see Inuyasha getting a waxing job. So now I will answer the reviewers reviews!**

**WritingSecrets-Hey, you've read one of my other stories too! Cool! Glad you like this one! I will continue!**

**animefanatic16-Yeah! I have succeeded in making a funny story! You can stop laughing now...any time...ok...you've had way too much sugar.**

**NekoYasha-Glad you like my story!**

**audrea-lynn-I'm not very good at describing, but I try! Imagining things is good for your mind though.**

**himura999-Well, I think this chapter will answer your question.**

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan-Yeah! It's funny! Happy you like!**

**Deadly Tears-Thank you!**

**drake220-Wow, you think a lot. Hmm, I guess you can borrow the basic plot, just don't try to make it too much like mine, but that might be hard to do. I don't think I'll be getting tired of this plot anytime soon though!**

**FungiFungusRayne-I will continue! **

**StaryKagome-This is fun! And good!**

**Keri-Thank you!**

**Well, I am now going to attempt to go to sleep! Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**


	3. Not so Bad After All

**Well, I am back. My parents and I are visiting a friend of theirs for her birthday, and she owns a computer! Score! I just luv computers! LOVE computers! I have to be able to go online to be happy.**

**Disclaimer: For those of you who still waste time reading these pointless things...I don't own it.**

Chapter 3-Not so Bad After All

Inuyasha sat in Miroku's car staring blankly at the high school he was about to walk up to. A bunch of giggling girls were passing through the front doors of the building. Inuyasha was completely dressed in the school uniform, skirt and all, and completely humiliated. Miroku had bought him a bunch of girly school supplies. His book bag was a pink messenger bag that matched the rest of his colorful binders and folders. His eyebrows were just recently plucked, and the skin surrounding them was still a little pink. Miroku had sprayed him with some kind of body mist that smell like citrus.

Inuyasha opened the car door and stepped out onto the paved sidewalk and shut the door behind him. Miroku rolled down the window to the car and called out to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Inu, turn around!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha yelled turning to face Miroku.

Click

Miroku laughed as he put his camera down.

"Sorry! But that was just too good of an opportunity to miss out on!" Miroku still laughing rolled up the window and locked the door so Inuyasha couldn't get back in and try to take the camera away.

Inuyasha pounded on the car door yelling at Miroku, but finally he gave up and watched annoyed as Miroku drove off. Inuyasha turned to face the school again and adjusted the book bag on his shoulder. Standing there for a moment he finally moved his legs and walked to the school.

Inuyasha looked at his schedule when he entered the building. The name on his schedule read Hikaru instead of Inuyasha. He hadn't chosen a name yet, so Miroku had to choose his name for him. Miroku named him after a dog he used to own.

'Great,' Inuyasha thought, 'some people are named after a relative or a famous person, but I-I was named after a dog.'

Inuyasha walked around the building looking for room 102, periodically asking someone he saw in the halls where it was. Finally finding the room, he walked in and found a seat near a window. He watched the other girls as they talked about makeup, celebrities, and boys.

'God, save me from this hell!' Inuyasha thought staring at the ceiling.

"Hi," said a friendly voice behind him.

Inuyasha turned to face a girl with dark hair reaching her hips and dark brown eyes. "Um...hi," Inuyasha replied nervously and in a girlish voice.

"I'm Sango, what's your name?" The girl said.

"Um...I'm Hikaru," Inuyasha replied.

"Hikaru, are you new here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, this is my first day."

"Oh, cool. Are you squeamish?"

"Squeamish? No...why?"

"Well, cause in this class we dissect animals. Most girls hate this class cause of it."

"Dissecting animals? Sounds like fun."

"You think so? Same here, but nobody else in class thinks so. We should be lab partners! All the other girls squeak when I dissect something, it's really annoying."

"Well, you won't be hearing any squeaks coming from me."

"Great!"

The teacher walked into the classroom. He was tall, seemed to be in his thirties, with brown hair and eyes, and glasses. He wore a blue button up shirt and khakis, over his shirt he wore a lab coat. When he stepped in, all the girls' attention diverted to him, he was very handsome.

"Hello class, it appears that we have a new student today," He said. "Will you please stand up and face the class?"

Inuyasha stood up and looked at all the girls that were staring back at him.

"Tell the class your name sweetie," The teacher said.

"Hikaru," Inuyasha said sitting back down quickly.

"Hikaru, my name is Dr. Motosuwa. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," the teacher kindly said.

'I would like the hell out of this school,' Inuyasha thought.

The class passed slowly like every other class, all the teachers did was lecture. This place was even more boring than the college he used to go to. At the end of the day Inuyasha walked up the stairs at the back of the building with the rest of the girls to the rooms where he would be staying. He walked through the sea of girls walking everywhere to his room. When he found the room number, he opened up the door and walked inside.

The room seemed like a small hotel room. From the doorway he could see on his right a door to a bathroom where water was running that sounded like a shower. To his right was a small closet, and looking straight ahead he could see the beds. Two beds, with a night stand in between them with a lamp on it and a diary. There was a dresser sitting across from the beds that had clothes flung all over them. Inuyasha's suitcase had been delivered to the school before he got there, and was sitting on one of the beds. He went over to his suitcase, put it on the floor, and sat on the bed.

Inuyasha heard the shower turn off, then someone walking around in the bathroom. The door opened up and a girl with dark brown eyes with her hair wrapped in a bath towel and her body also wrapped in a bath rope walked out.

Inuyasha starred at the close-to-naked girl and blushed a bit. 'You know on second thought, this school girl life might not be so bad after all.'

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you had come in," the girl said walking over to him. "I'm Kagome," the girl said extending out her hand. "You must be my new roommate Hikaru. How was your first day?"

Inuyasha took Kagome's damp hand and shook it. "My first day was a little boring in the beginning, but it got interesting later," Inuyasha said staring at Kagome, trying to not stare at her chest.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, some of my classes put me to sleep." Kagome walked over to the dresser, opened up one of the lower drawers, and bent over to get some clothes out of it. "I'm sorry this room's such a mess, I've been meaning to clean it up."

Inuyasha stared at her butt hoping that she wouldn't turn around and think that he was a gay girl. Kagome shut the drawer and walked over to her bed and took off the towel that kept her hair up. Her dark hair cascaded down past her shoulders almost reaching to her hips. Inuyasha was still staring at her when he realized what she was doing.

"Are you getting dressed out here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like I've got something that we both haven't seen."

Inuyasha laughed uneasily, "Oh, right. I've got to go use the restroom really quickly," he said backing away towards the room almost forcing himself to go. He didn't want to risk something happening that might give him away if he stayed. He shut the door behind him when he entered the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He almost laughed at himself when he saw what he looked like. 'My god, I really do look like a girl,' Inuyasha thought touching his face. He turned on the faucet on and splashed some water on his face, then walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome was fully dressed now in her pajamas and sitting on her bed. Her pajamas were just a pair of blue plaid flannel pants and an oversized gray t-shirt. Her hair was still a little damp and hanging over her shoulders.

'Damn, for a high schooler, she's pretty hot,' Inuyasha thought.

"You should get dressed in your pajamas too Hikaru, it's getting pretty late," Kagome said.

"Oh, ok." Inuyasha thought about his usual sleepwear. He usually just wore some comfy shorts, but he had a feeling that Miroku had bought him something else to wear, if he had any brains at all.

Inuyasha walked over to his suitcase and opened it up. Inuyasha was horrified when he saw that practically everything in there was pink. 'That bastard Miroku,' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to dress. Everything he now owned was pink, he was going to kill Miroku when he saw him.

**Ok, that's the end! I am very happy, because today is a 3-day weekend because of Labor Day on Monday! Yeah, no school, no Zoology, no English, just sleep! I sleep a whole lot when I'm not on a sugar high!**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX-Thank you! I hope you keep reading!  
******

**Nekomata-17-Happy you like my story! I try to update as much as possible, but I do have 4 other stories to update too, but I luv this story bestest!  
**

**WritingSecrets-Wow, you held in that laughter pretty well, I have a hard time doing that, usually I just pop!  
**

**StaryKagome-Happy you like the chapter! Well...this is what is next, take it or leave it!  
azn-xoxo-Believe it!  
**

**drake220-I've been reading your story, I luv it! I'm on chap 8 now, slowly making it to 10. That's one you so have to update! Thanks for reading my story.  
**

**sailor-saturn550-yes, I can be very cruel! Bwua ha ha ha! Sorry if Miroku got hit too much, I don't read over my own stories, so I didn't see how many times he got hit. Whoops! Oh, and I've been thinking about any way I could put Shippo into the story. I luv Shippo so much! If you think of any ideas for that tell me! **

**KuramasSoulmate-Mmmm hot cocoa....with marshmallows...you're making me fantasize over cocoa...but I don't care.(walks away to find cocoa mix)**

**Deadly Tears-Thank you! I updated!(like you didn't know that already)**

**Kaelas-I bet that did hurt a lot, I've never had a wax job...but I don't want one! Ouch!**

**Big Blue Eyes-Thank you! Glad you like!**

**animefanatic16-Happy you like it! I get on sugar highs all the time! Don't give me a bag of pixie stix, I will be bouncing of the walls for extended periods of time.**

**Inukag=LOTS o'KIDS-Don't worry, I won't tell him.**

**Inu-tell who?**

**Me-Nothing! Ignorance is bliss!**

**Well that's it! Review until your fingers fall off! Ha ha ha ha!**


	4. Inuyasha's Boyfriend

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You know, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write a fic...that probably applies to more than just me. Ooo, I got a mix cd from my friend that has Fukai Mori on it! Did I spell that right? I probably didn't! I'm a horrible speller...but that's why they invented spell check! But it can't check Japanese...so I'm screwed on the spelling. Oh well! I'll stop babbling and get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I win the lottery and get filthy rich, and I can buy yachts and swimming pools, then I will own it! Unfortunately, I won't be getting rich anytime soon...Damn!**

Chapter 4-Inuyasha's Boyfriend

Inuyasha sat outside of the school, when he had some free time, by this one tree that provided a lot of shade. He was planning on meeting Kagome and Sango for a picnic lunch. He didn't really feel like going on a picnic, but he decided to just go. He didn't want to seem like he was avoiding them. He found out yesterday that Kagome and Sango knew each other. They had turned out to be best buds since the seventh grade. He found that info out when Kagome had asked him who he had met.

He saw Kagome and Sango walking out of the building with a picnic basket in their hands. They waved to Inuyasha, and he waved back. They sat down by him forming a circle under the tree.

"You're going to love what Kagome cooked!" Sango said. "She's a really good chef!"

Kagome smiled, "Well, I'm ok," Kagome said modestly.

They opened up the picnic basket and revealed lovely sandwiches, juices, smoothies, and various other snacks. Inuyasha's eyes sparkled as he stared at all of the food. He was so hungry, and he had been living off of ramen. That picnic was paradise in a box.

"So how were you guys classes today?" Kagome asked Sango and Inuyasha.

"Ok, nothing special," Inuyasha said.

"I was happy. I'm always happy when I have science class," Sango said.

"What's so special about science?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh, Dr. Motosuwa is the teacher!" Sango said. "He's super cute!"

"Oh yeah, he is!" Kagome agreed.

Sango and Kagome both giggled, Inuyasha just sat there shoving a sandwich down his mouth.

"What do you think of him?" Sango asked.

"Of who?" Inuyasha asked eating some crackers.

"Dr. Motosuwa," Kagome said, "do you think he's cute? Hot? Anything?"

"Um...well, not really," Inuyasha said. 'Of course I wouldn't be interested in another guy.' He thought.

"Huh? Do you have a boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"Me? No of course not!" Inuyasha said, the thought sickened him.

"Hmmm, we should hook you up!" Kagome said.

"Hook me up?! With who?!" Inuyasha asked.

"There's an all boys school a couple of blocks from here," Sango said.

"Maybe we should set her up on a date with Hojo," Kagome suggested.

"Whose Hojo?" Inuyasha asked.

"This guy Kagome knows. He has a crush on her, but she doesn't like him. She's been trying to find someone else for him so he would stop bugging her for dates," Sango said.

"That's ok! I really don't need a boyfriend!" Inuyasha said waving his arms for emphasis.

"Why not? Hojo's cute," Kagome said trying to make Hojo sound really cool.

"Because...because...I just remembered that I do have a boyfriend!" Inuyasha said.

"You do?" Sango said.

"How can you forget that you have a boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I've been single for a very long time, and we just started to go out. So I often forget," Inuyasha said hoping they would buy it.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"M-my boyfriend? Um...well...he is..." Inuyasha started.

Suddenly as if by magic, a familiar car pulled up to the curb. The driver's side door opened and Miroku stepped out. He waved at Inuyasha and tried to contain the laugh he had inside of himself.

"That's my boyfriend! Miroku," Inuyasha said standing up and running over to Miroku as girly as he could.

Inuyasha flung his arms around Miroku and rubbed his face on his.

"Um...Inuyasha...what are you doing?" Miroku asked in almost a whisper so that the other girls wouldn't hear him.

"You're my boyfriend you ass," Inuyasha said.

"Hell no!" Miroku yelled making Kagome and Sango stare at them. "Uh, nothing! Don't worry about it!" Miroku yelled to them.

"Yeah you are. You named me after your dog, you got a picture of me, and you made my whole fucking wardrobe pink. You're my damn boyfriend!" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"You can't ruin my whole college dating experience just because you wanted to take any dare."

"If you're not my boyfriend, I'll reveal your perverted side to those two girls over there," Inuyasha threatened.

"What could you say?" Miroku asked.

"You stare at girls asses constantly, you asked those two girls at McDonald's if they were virgins, and remember that one time at last years Christmas party?"

"You asshole."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha headed back to the other girls, and signaled for Miroku to follow him.

"This is Miroku," Inuyasha said pointing to him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome!"

"Hi," Miroku said.

"And I'm Sango."

"Hello." 'Wow, she's hot! Damn you Inuyasha for being my girlfriend now!' Miroku thought. Miroku sighed and sat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned against him to show that they were really going out. Miroku was completely disgusted, and tried to think of ways to go away, but he was interested in knowing more about Sango.

"That's nice that you have a boyfriend Hikaru," Kagome said.

"What about you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Single," they both said disappointed.

'Single? Single!' Miroku thought. 'Two hot chicks are single in front of me, and I'm stuck with being Inuyasha's lover?! This couldn't get any worse!'

"You two are so cute together!" Kagome said.

"Oh thanks!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sango said, "I brought a camera so we could take pictures of our picnic!" She took out the tiny camera from inside the picnic basket. "Smile!" She said taking a pic of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Ooo, you should get a pic of them kissing!" Kagome said.

'HELL NO!' Inuyasha and Miroku both thought.

'Just when I think it can't get any worse!' Miroku thought. 'Someone up there must really hate me today!'

"Come on you two!" Kagome said.

'As much as I don't want to do this...I don't want them to suspect anything.' Inuyasha thought.

Sango put the camera up to her eye. "Ok you two get ready, Smile!"

Inuyasha quickly turned to Miroku and pecked him on the cheek. Miroku's eyes bulged as he realized what just happened. Inuyasha tried his best not to make a face.

"What's up with you two?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! That must have been you two's first kiss together! And I got it on film!" Sango said.

"Yeah...it was defiantly our first." Inuyasha said.

"Well! I think that I should get going!" Miroku announced getting up.

"Oh, you sure you have to go?" Kagome asked.

"He's sure!" Inuyasha answered for him.

"I've got classes, I need to get back to the campus. I just came to see how Hikaru was doing," Miroku said eyes still bulging from that kiss.

Miroku walked off towards his car trying his best not to start wiping it cheek.

"I think I'll have some more juice!" Inuyasha said guzzling it down to get out the taste that was now in his mouth.

"Is Miroku in college?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head still guzzling down juice.

"Wow, a college student. That's impressive. Well, since he has a boyfriend I guess that you still have to deal with Hojo," Sango said.

"Yeah, too bad. But Hikaru and Miroku do make a good couple," Kagome said.

'God, if she only knew,' Inuyasha thought grabbing more juice.

**And that's a rap! How was that chap? Did you like it hate it? Tell me! **

**InuKag=LOTS o'KIDS-Ooo, that's a cool idea! I might use it! You don't mind right?**

**Kiara-Chan-Wow thank you! That would be cool if you told all your reviewers about this story! I feel so loved! Sniff**

**drake220-I understand that it will take long for the next chap. But I can't wait for you to post it! I luv your story!**

**Kaelas-Yes...poor Inuyasha...I'm so cruel to him...ha, ha, ha, ha!**

**Hunter-Robin-I don't care too much for pink either. I'm a blue person!**

**StaryKagome-I'll try to bring Shippo in somehow...**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX-Oh yes, Miroku is in trouble!**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern-Thank you! I wish I could see you crack up! I like watching people laugh, it makes me laugh...don't ask.**

**Anime-Devil-101-Thank you! I can imagine him in pink too...OMG! It's funny!**

**Big Blue Eyes-Yeah, you love it? Yay!**

**CuteAmghy-I would say whether he'll admit or not...but I don't want to spoil it! So you'll just have to wait!**

**Thanks again for reviewing! Now review! Or else...I'll do something...don't know what...but I'll do something...**


	5. Gym Class

**Wow, I just cleaned up my room. I never do that, except for special occasions. And I finally got my computer back. So now I can do stuff online again! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this...whaaaaa!!!**

Chapter 5-Gym Class

Inuyasha stood in the doorway to the girls locker room in awe. Girls everywhere were taking off their tops and pants, and putting on their gym uniforms. His mouth almost dropped to the floor watching this. 'Miroku would be so jealous if he knew what I was seeing,' Inuyasha thought.

"Hikaru?" Kagome asked poking him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said turning to her, his face a little flushed.

"Are you ok? You were just standing there, and your face is turning red," She said.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said trying to cover the redness in his face.

"Is it your time of the month?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...no, no, it's not I'm fine!"

"If you're uncomfortable, you can always change in the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah, I think I'll do that." Inuyasha hurried into the locker room trying hard not to stare at the topless girls around him.

He grabbed his uniform and hurried into the nearest empty stalls. He took off his shirt and pulled the baggy shirt over him. 'Ok, I've got a problem...' Inuyasha thought looking at his chest. 'I have nothing there...I'm flat.' Inuyasha looked around the stall for something to use as a bra, but all he had was his school uniform shirt. 'That'll have to work.' Inuyasha grabbed it and tied it around his chest, then stuffed it with a lot of toilet paper, then he put on the pants. They were a bit tight, so he pulled them down a bit.

Inuyasha opened up the stall door and walked out confidently. He was convinced that now he looked good, until he saw himself in the mirror and gasped. He was lop-sided. Inuyasha quickly adjusted himself and then headed out of the locker room.

"Hikaru, what took you so long?" Kagome asked as he stepped outside.

"I had a malfunction with my uniform," he said.

"Well, hurry up, we're running today."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha jogged over to where the rest of the girls were standing.

"Ok girls! Today we're going to jog seven laps around the track!" The gym teacher yelled. "And nobody walk or points will be deducted!"

There were some groans heard from various girls, but in the end everyone started jogging. Inuyasha was in great shape, and was very excited to be able to show it off. He jogged around everyone gracefully, and finished the seven laps before anyone else. He went over to some benches to sit and wait for everyone else.

"Wow Hikaru, that was really good!" Kagome said when she finished her laps.

"Thank you! I try to work out when I can," Inuyasha said.

"Ok girls! Everyone hit the showers!" The gym teacher yelled out when everyone finished.

'Showers?!" Inuyasha thought. His eyes started to bulge a bit as he fantasized about seeing all the girls standing under the cascading waters wearing nothing at all.

"Hikaru, earth to Hikaru," Kagome said tapping him.

Inuyasha broke away from his trance and looked at her. "Oh, sorry I just spaced out for a second...lets go."

Kagome and Inuyasha headed off towards the showers.

0000

Inuyasha tried his best not to look, but it was so temping. He sat on a bench in the showers not undressing. The bench was against a wall that separated him from the showers. In the back round he heard the showers going and the girls chattering, he could feel the steam from the heat of the showers.

"Hikaru?" Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome standing there in a bath towel. "Are you going to take a shower? You're sweaty."

"Um...I'm a little uncomfortable showering in public. I'll wait until I get to our room."

"Ok, that's alright if you're uncomfortable. I'm going to get dressed, then go to the next class. Come with me," Kagome said walking to the lockers.

"Um...actually I have to go to the bathroom right now," Inuyasha said getting up from the bench.

"But you need to get you're clothes from your locker anyway."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot."

Inuyasha followed Kagome out to the lockers and hurried to grab his clothes. He rushed with them in his hand to the bathrooms and changed. Once he was dressed, he went out and caught up with Kagome to go to his next class.

**Alright, that's it. Now I get to answer all you people's reviews! Fun!**

**Hikaru Mitsukai-Thanks lots! I thought it would be funny for those two to be "together"**

**InuKagLOTS o'KIDS-Yes, I will try to use it maybe in my next chapter, or the next one. But I will use it!**

**Kiara-Chan-Remember, they are just pretending to go out. They're not really gay.**

**Anime-Devil-101-I would be happy with that picture too!**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern-Thank yous!! I update as soon as I can.**

**NekoYasha-thanks, thanks, thanks!**

**Inuyasha-cub-I surprise the unprepared.**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX-Ooo, It's the best...that's what you say now...j/k! Thanks lots!**

**Kibethan-I'll try my hardest!**

**DiaTheRyter-yep, you wouldn't guess that Inuyasha would do that. I wouldn't even have guessed! Even though I wrote it.**

**MoonGirl19-I'll try to keep it up! I won't let it come down!**

**Animefanatic16-Woah! Breathe! Breathe with me! In....and out. In....and out....**

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan-My answer to your furbie...Feed me first I'm starving! And world domination will have to come after my homework. Sorry.**

**Drake220-Really? I'm very happy!**

**Moonlight Raven-Seems impossible that they're a couple doesn't it?**

**Monkman-I am happy to make this site cool! That makes me feel cool! I'm cool! Though I know a lot of my friends would deny that! LOL!**

**Joanna-Yeah, it's kind of weird, kind of twisted, but I luv twisted stories!**

**Hunter-Robin-Yes, I like to put them through hell! It's fun! You should try it, it's very rewarding!**

**StaryKagome-Yes...poor, poor Miroku...ha ha ha!**

**Inu-ear-tweaker-I'll have to read ur story! I will! I will read it today!**

**Big Blue Eyes-Ha ha, I wish I could have time to read stuff in school...that's funny!**

**Hitomeshy-It's good that you've finally laughed. Laughing is good for the soul...I think...**

**Kaelas-Thank you! I am happy you luv!**

**FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly-I will continue!**

**Crunchie Lettuce-Bwua ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! FEEL MY WRATH! Ooo, I feel evil! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I LUV YOU ALL! Now review! Ha, ha, ha!**


	6. Shopping, a New Battlefield

**Hello! Hi! How ya doin? What's up? Yo! I could go on for hours like this! But I'm not gunna, cause the reason I'm writing is not to put down the many many ways that I can say hello, but to update on the new chapter...6. Right, 6...so...here you go!**

**Disclaimer:I wished on a star to wake up this morning and own Inuyasha, but it happen...**

Chapter 6-Shopping, a New Battlefield 

Inuyasha tried to sleep in on the weekend that they didn't have to go to school, but Kagome made sure he didn't.

"Wake up Hikaru!" Kagome yelled shaking him.

"Wh...what do you want?" Inuyasha said yawning.

"There'll be no sleeping in today Hikaru. You, me, and Sango are all going out shopping today!"

"Wha-why?"

"Because it's the one day only sale at a nearby American Eagle in the mall!" Kagome said happily.

"American what?"

"A clothes store, come on get dressed!" Kagome said rolling Inuyasha over

"Ok, ok fine!" Inuyasha got up off the bed and went to his suitcase.

Pink. Everytime he looked in there he saw the same exact thing, pink.

"You know Hikaru, you should unpack that sometime," Kagome said.

"I don't really want to," Inuyasha said grabbing the nearest thing he could.

He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Kagome sat down on his bed and patiently waited. When Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing a pink shirt that said superstar on the front (and since the shirt was kind of tight, he had to try stuffing another shirt that was wrapped around him so he wouldn't look flat) and he woar pink capris with white and pink striped tenis shoes. He put his hair up in a ponytail.

"Wow Hikaru, you sure do like pink. It's a good color for you," Kagome said.

"Yeah...thanks," Inuyasha said hesitantly, he didn't like the fact that pink looked good on him.

Somebody knocked on the door and Kagome went to go answer it, it was Sango.

"Hi!" Sango said walking into the room. "Wow Hikaru, you sure do like pink. It looks nice on you!"

"Shut it!" Inuyasha yelled crossing his arms.

"What's her problem?" Sango asked Kagome leaning towards her.

"I think she's cranky cause I woke her up."

"Hey! Don't talk about me!" Inuyasha walked over to the girls.

"We weren't talking about you," Kagome said.

"Yeah, well let's go then," Inuyasha reached for the door.

"Wait Hikaru!" Sango said grabbing his hand.

"What? What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked tugging his hand away from Sango.

"What are you going to carry your money in?" Sango asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot my money," Inuyasha walked back over to his suitcase where Kagome was already digging through.

"A thong?" Kagome picked them up, of course they were also pink.

"A what?!" Inuyasha grabbed the thong and stashed it back into the suitcase. "What are you doing looking at my stuff?"

"I was looking for a purse, and I found one!" Kagome said triumphantly holding up a pink purse.

"More pink? You really like that color, Hikaru!" Sango said still standing by the door.

"Will you shut up about the pink! I didn't pack this Miroku did!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Your boyfriend packed your suitcase?" Sango asked.

"So he packed you a thong? Wow, you and Miroku must be pretty intimate, huh?" Kagome teased.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "We are not! I-it was a joke! We don't have an intimate relationship!"

"Ok, whatever," Kagome giggled handing Inuyasha the purse. "I put your money in there, now let's go."

Kagome and Sango walked out of the room, and Inuyasha slowly followed still cringing at the thought of him and Miroku.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three girls stood outside of the American Eagle staring. The place was swamped with people.

"I never knew this place could get so crowded," Sango said.

"I've never seen it so crowded before either," Kagome said.

"I've never seen this place before in my life, and now I know why," Inuyasha said.

"Well, let's go push our way in," Sango said walking forward.

"What?! Are you crazy?! That place is full to the brim with people! Can't we just go somewhere else?" Inuyasha said.

"No, we have to get in there. It's all half off!" Kagome said running after Sango.

'Girls are so fucking weird when it comes to shopping,' Inuyasha thought.

He followed after the two girls. The place was even crazier inside than out, people everywhere, and there were even women fighting over skirts and shirts. There were some guys in the store too looking in their section.

"This is nuts," Inuyasha said, "let's really go somewhere el-" Inuyasha looked over to where Sango and Kagome were standing earlier, but they weren't there.

Sango and Kagome had become part of the madness running around looking for every kind of clothes. Inuyasha really needed to buy some new clothes, but he didn't want to buy them here. 'I'll just wait until we go shopping again,' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha decided to just watch the other two girls run around insanly trying to fight people for clothes. He watched as Sango picked out a couple of skirts and search around for a belt. Then he saw Kagome pick up a shirt from a rack that was immediately grabbed by somebody else. The girl on the other end of the shirt tried to pry the shirt from Kagome and seemed to be yelling something at her, but Inuyasha couldn't hear it from where he was. The girl then pushed Kagome away, making Kagome trip over someone's foot and fall to the ground. Inuyasha then walked over to Kagome pushing his way through the crowd.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha held out his hand for her and helped her up.

"Yeah, but that girl just pushed me down to get a shirt that she says she saw first. And it was the last one."

"Don't worry about it, just look around for something else," Inuyasha headed over towards the girls he saw push Kagome down. "Hey you," Inuyasha tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"What?" the girl asked turning to face Inuyasha.

"I believe that shirt belongs to my friend who you just pushed down," Inuyasha holding out his hand, "give it back before I knock you out."

"This shirt belongs to me, I saw it first and I had to walk through all these people from the other side of the store. She was just closer and picked it up."

"That gives you no reason to push her for it!" Inuyasha grabbed the shirt in her hand. "Now hand it over!"

"No way! This shirt's mine bitch!" the girl yelled.

Inuyasha and the girl began to do a thing of tug-o-war trying to claim the shirt.

"I said, hand it over bitch!" Inuyasha yelled kicking the girl in her leg making her release the shirt.

"Ha!" Inuyasha walked back to Kagome with the shirt in his hand.

Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha, "Hikaru? Did you get the shirt back?" Kagome looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, did you think that I would fail?"

"No, I just didn't think that you would actually go get it back for me. That's really nice, Hikaru. Thank you."

Inuyasha handed Kagome the shirt and she held it out in front of her.

"Oh, it stretched out," Kagome said looking at it.

"Ah, it must've stretched out when I tugged it out of that girl's grip," Inuyasha said hitting himself on the head.

"You fought that girl to get this shirt? I thought that you talked her into getting it back!"

"I tried to, at first, but she didn't listen to me."

"There she is!" A familiar voice yelled from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and faced the girl who he had fought for the shirt, she had brought the security with her.

"Hikaru, what else did you do to get this shirt back?" Kagome asked.

"Well...she wouldn't let go...so I-I kicked her in the leg."

"What?! Why'd you do that?!"

"Well she pushed you so I had to get her back! I couldn't let her get away with that!"

"Why would you do that? You'll get thrown out of the mall idiot!"

Just as Kagome said that, the security grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Miss, you are being charged with battery and, as punishment, are being suspended from the mall for three weeks," one of the security guards said.

Inuyasha was walked out of the mall and left on the sidewalk outside. He sat down on the curb and decided to wait for the other two to come out.

"Inuyasha?" A familiar voice said.

Inuyasha turned to see Miroku coming out of the mall. "Miroku, what're you doing here?"

"I had to go shopping for a present for my distant cousin," Miroku said holding up a bag.

"Your distant cousin? Why?"

"Well, he's coming into town tomorrow, and I feel obligated to get him something."

"Really, who's this cousin of yours?"

"Well, to be honest, I've never seen him before. But I know his name is Shippo, and that's about it."

"How can you shop for someone that you don't even know?"

"I don't know, I just guessed," Miroku said shrugging.

"Oh, hi Miroku!" Kagome said walking out of the mall carying nothing.

"Hello...um, Kagome," Miroku said.

"You remembered my name, you have a good memory," Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, why don't you have any bags? Didn't you buy something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I decided to just wait. Besides, I couldn't leave you out here by yourself. But I guess you wouldn't have minded that much," Kagome said looking at Miroku.

"Well, you know what? I gotta go! Bye!" Miroku said hurrying off, he didn't want to risk having to do anything in front of the girls again.

"Well, let's get going," Kagome said walking off.

"Going? What about Sango?" Inuyasha asked catching up to Kagome.

"I told her I was coming out here with you, and she told me to just go on and she'd catch up."

"Oh, ok...I guess. Where are we going?"

"We're going to a department store across the street. It's got good prices, and you're not banned from it," Kagome said sounding a little annoyed.

"Kagome, I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha said stopping.

"Sorry, for what?" Kagome asked stopping and turning to face Inuyasha.

"Well, I made a stupid move and I kicked that girl over a shirt and I ruined you guys shopping day."

"No you didn't Hikaru!" Kagome said walking over to him. "There's still plenty of places to go to, and this isn't the only mall around here."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand. "Now let's go," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha after her.

"Go where?"

"To that department store, we're not done shopping!"

'Great, more shopping.' Inuyasha thought.

**Well I hope that you'll all be happy that this chapter is longer. This went on past 6 pages! Be proud of me!** **I said be proud! Applaud me! Now! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ok, I'm done! Random moment.**

**Moonlight Raven-Yeah, it's a good thing Miroku wasn't in this school. Could you immagine the chaos? Ooo, Kagome finding out Inuyasha is a guy...I'm not quite sure when...not for a while.**

**StaryKagome-More like the girls wouldn't make it out alive. I brought Shippo into the story!**

**InuKagLOTS o'KIDS-I made the chapter longer! Yes!**

**Mirokuluver-This chapter is longer, I took people's advice.**

**Spot-You really think so? Thanx!**

**Drake220-Yeah, but don't you think everyone would be freaked out if Inu came in with a camera? I can immagine the looks he would get! Hey, what does nubile mean?**

**Azmidiske-Thax lots!**

**Big Blue Eyes-Thank yous! I try to make each chap better...nevermind, I just write as it comes.**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX-Hm, I'm not sure if I could put Kikyo in. If I think of anyplace to put her in, I'll let you know!**

**MoonGirl19-I will keep up the work!**

**Hunter-Robin-You really think that? (Sniff) I'm touched!**

**Kaelas-I luv torturing people, it's fun!**

**Animefangrl-Was it fast enough for ya?**

**LIL' ENVIOUS-Ahh, you reviewed for every chapter! That's cool! I'll definantly read your fics!**

**Anime-Devil-101-Oh most definantly, if Miroku was in Inuyasha's position, some boundries would be broken.**

**Kaby-Hello! I like that you think this is awsome!**

**Inu-Nii-Chan-It's a memorable chapter.**

**Kibethan-I will!**

**Animefanatic16-I'm writing now...and now...and now...**

**Aznish-Well, one day I was thinking of funny Inuyasha things(I do that a lot) and suddenly I thought of this. That's how it happened!**

**Sailor-saturn550-I made Shippo the distant cousin of Miroku...very distant. Though I'm not sure if he'll figure out Inuyasha's secret or not. I'll have to think about it.**

**Shangxiang10-I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! SO, everyone listen to these instructions and don't forget...REVIEW!!! Bye!**


	7. All Because of a Shoe

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Are you all ready to read? Are ya? I can't hear you...there's probably a very good reason to why I can't hear you...I think more about this later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this...I don't know why...I should call Rumiko Takahashi and demand her to disown Inuyasha and give it all to me...I'm calling now! (Dials number on the phone) Hello? Rumiko Takahashi? Well, I was wondering if you would disown...no, I demand that you disown Inuyasha and give everything to me! Now! What? No...ok...sorry to disrupt you. Bye. (Hangs up phone) Well...um...that was awkward...I don't think I need to say anything more...**

Chapter 7-All Because of a Shoe

Inuyasha had his own day off when Kagome decided to go out to a nearby hot springs with Sango while he got to lounge around. Looking around the room Inuyasha felt like he owned the place. He laid down on his bed and stretched out. He was comfy, for once he didn't feel like he had to be a girl. After a few minutes of relaxing, he decided to get something to eat.

Inuyasha got up off the bed and started to search for his shoes. He found one by the closet, but couldn't find the other one. He looked around for it, then finally found it under the bed.

"How did you get there?" Inuyasha crawled underneath the bed and grabbed the shoe, then he crawled back out.

Looking down at his shirt, Inuyasha noticed that he had gotten a bunch of dust, dirt, and crumbs of chips all over him. He got up and took his shirt off, and walked over to the dresser to get a new shirt. He glanced over at the mirror right of the dresser, and couldn't help but laugh at how he looked now. He was wearing some girl's jeans with some white and blue shoes, his whole bottom half looked like a girl, but his upper half looked like a guys. Since he didn't have a shirt on, you could see that he was not a girl. He grabbed a shirt to match his shoes and was about to put it on when he heard the doorknob turn.

Inuyasha turned to see who it was, forgetting he didn't have a shirt on, and in walked Kagome. Kagome didn't notice him at first, until she shut the door.

"Hey Hika-"Kagome stopped when she realized that a guy was standing in front of her. "A-a guy!" Kagome yelled turning for the door.

Inuyasha then realized what Kagome was yelling about and ran after her. "Kagome wait!"

Kagome recognized the voice and stopped right after she opened the door. "Hikaru?" Kagome turned and took a good look at Inuyasha.

"Welcome back," Inuyasha said.

"Hikaru, you're...a guy?"

"Yeah."

Kagome walked inside and shut the door. She walked over to Inuyasha and stared at him for a second. Inuyasha got a little nervous wondering what Kagome was thinking about right now. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Kagome hit Inuyasha hard on the head. "You pervert! What the hell are you doing in an all girls school! And you saw me getting undressed and wearing a bath towel! You lecher!" Kagome screamed.

"Whoa! Kagome wait! It's not what you think!" Inuyasha yelled trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean! What reason could you have to be in this school!"

"Kagome, could you please calm down and I'll tell you."

"Fine," Kagome plopped herself down on her bed. "You'd better have a good explanation for all this."

Inuyasha sat down on his bed and faced her. "Ok, so what really happened is that Miroku-"

"You're boyfriend?" Kagome interrupted.

"No he's not my boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not like that! That was an act, really! To make it seem more believable that I was a girl! Honestly!"

"Ok, ok, I believe you. Continue," Kagome said.

"Well, Miroku dared me to enroll in this school as a girl for three weeks. That's about it."

"That's it? That's stupid! Why would you do that?"

"I gave Miroku a really painful dare, telling him that I would do any dare he asked. I was bored."

"Geez Hikaru, that's really dumb," Kagome said crossing her arms, "what's your real name anyways?"

"My real name is Inuyasha. Are you going to tell anyone about me?"

"....No, I won't tell. It'll be our secret."

"Thanks Kagome. By the way, I always walked away whenever you were getting dressed, so I didn't see anything."

"That's good, at least I'm not rooming with a pervert," Kagome said getting up.

Just then, Inuyasha noticed what Kagome was wearing. "Hey, you're wearing the shirt I beat up that crazed girl for! It didn't get stretched out that much."

"I had Sango shrink it in the wash when she washed her clothes. She's really good at shrinking things."

"Oh."

Kagome walked over to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going on a date with Hojo. I'll be back later. And put a shirt on."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome shut the door behind her on her way out. As soon as Kagome walked out of the room, the phone rang. Inuyasha moved over towards the nightstand where the phone was and answered it.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked lazily.

"Inuyasha? It's Miroku."

"Oh, hi Miroku. What do you want?"

"Listen, you know that distant cousin of mine?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, tomorrow do you think you could baby sit him for me?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, I have this date with this girl I know, and-"

"Ah Miroku, you're openly cheating on me?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! I hope nobodies in the room with you."

"Nah, Kagome knows my secret. So you and me, thank God, are done dating."

"Yes! Thank God! That was the worst thing I ever had to do!"

"So, who's this girl you're going on a date with?"

"Um...well I'm going out with Sango, you know her."

"Sango?! You're dating a minor?"

"She's not a minor, she's a lot older than you think she is. I think she got held back."

"Ok, that's good."

"So can you baby sit Shippo?"

"Who?"

"My cousin."

"Oh, yeah right sure. But you owe me."

"This is payback for you making me your boyfriend, I don't owe you squat!"

"Fine whatever, when do you want me over?"

"Can you come over at five?"

"Sure, I'll be there, and you'd better pay me!"

Inuyasha hung up with Miroku and laid back on his bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened up the door and immediately fell onto her bed kicking off her shoes.

"Hello Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hi."

"How was the date?"

"Ok."

"Just ok? Was it awful? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, it's just...well, I like him as just a friend, I never liked him as more than a friend."

"Then why'd you go on a date with him?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that things might be different, and I was a little desperate for a boyfriend. But I now know that I should just wait for someone that I really like instead of just going out with any guy that asks." Kagome sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Well, at least you learned something."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow at five?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not going on a date with you," Kagome said.

"What? I wasn't going to ask you on a date! I have a baby sitting job and I wanted some help, that's all!"

"You can't handle one kid by yourself? Well, I guess I can help you."

"I've never baby sat, I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Then why'd you take the job?"

"So Miroku could date Sango."

"What?" Kagome sat up and looked over at Inuyasha, "Sango's dating your boyfriend?"

"Yes, no he's not my boyfriend!"

"Wow, I need to hear the details from Sango later."

Kagome got up and went to the dresser. She opened up a drawer and shuffled through her clothes.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm getting my pj's, it's late."

Inuyasha looked at the clock and saw that it was late, so he got his pj's out of his suitcase.

"I'm changing in the bathroom," Kagome said, "don't you dare walk in on me!"

"Same goes for you, don't walk out here just cause you want a peek."

"Yeah right! Like I would want to take a look at you!" Kagome walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

'What happened to the nice girl that used to be here?' Inuyasha thought. It was funny how all these changes happened because of a lost shoe.

**That's it! It took me a while to find some place to stop at. Well, I finally revealed Inuyasha, some of you should be happy about that. Well, now for me to answer your reviews! Cause I have nothing else better to do!**

**Jessie-Chan224-I'll try to read it! Look for my review!**

**Moonlight Raven-So true!**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX-Somehow I get the feeling you don't like Kikyo.**

**InuKagLOTS o'KIDS-Really? I'm pretty passive, so I would have just let her go. Nah! I would have gotten someone else to beat her up for me! Somebody really strong! I'm going to find a place in the story to put your idea by the way.**

**Kibethan-Believe me, I do have fun writing.**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern-Well, now you know.**

**xkuroxshinobix-I have no clue if that can even happen, but in my world it can!**

**Drake220-Oh, well now I know why I didn't know the word. I'm not all that sophisticated. Oh well! Who cares!**

**Big Blue Eyes-I don't think he'd mind either.**

**Thunder5545-Yes, very crazy stuff.**

**Sailor-saturn550-You're welcome!**

**WorthlessShadow-Well, random ideas just pop into my head often. Your school has you take showers? Wow, I would hate if my school had us take showers. And 4 times a guy came in? Geez, those teachers just don't learn do they? Malls are evil after 12.**

**Hunter-Robin-I love surprises, don't you?**

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan-That's something we have in common, I can't chug a 16oz thing of coke in 2 seconds either.**

**Inu-Nii-Chan-You're welcome. I didn't even realize I put you in the chapter...I should probably look over it again.**

**Animefanatic16-Simple answer, nope. For now only Kagome and Miroku know the situation...for now.**

**Joana-Oh yeah, you reviewed three of the chapters! Coolness thanx!**

**J McCartney's Girl-If I think of any story plots I'll tell you, but I need to know all the animes that you can write stories about.**

**That's everything! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! **


	8. The Hyper Cereal Crunching Kid

**Sorry this took me long to update, I was lazy. So, for your reading enjoyment, I present the next chapter in my story. Wow, I sound so formal, it doesn't sound right on me. Let me change that. Now for those of you who are reading this, here it is...that sounds right.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it...but possibly sometime in the near future I will.**

Chapter 8-The Hyper Cereal Crunching Kid

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku's with Kagome to baby sit this cousin, Shippo. The whole walk was relatively silent, not too much talk. Inuyasha wondered what Kagome was thinking about. He finally decided to break the ice and say something.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Good."

"Good, um...what's up?" He asked.

"Just walking with you."

This wasn't working like how he planned it.

"Why are you being so quiet?" He asked.

"No reason," she said.

'She's probably still mad that I'm a guy and I lied to her. Geez, it's not that big of a deal!' Inuyasha thought. "No reason eh, yeah right! You're mad at me for something."

"I'm not mad at you," Kagome said unconvincingly.

"I know you are, just say it! It's because I'm...not what you thought I was, right?"

"I'm not saying anything."

They finally reached where Miroku, and where Inuyasha used to live. Inuyasha pounded on the door loudly. He heard someone running and then Miroku opened up the door.

"Great, glad you're here. I'm almost late," Miroku said running around looking for something.

"For your date?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Hey Miroku, why is Sango going on a date with you? I mean, she thought you and Inuyasha went out," Kagome asked.

"Not anymore!" Miroku said picking up his wallet and putting it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Not anymore, did you say we broke up?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not quite," Miroku said.

"Well what did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would love to talk about this Inuyasha, but I really have to go!" Miroku said nervously walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by the collar of his shirt. "What did you tell her?"

"Well...it's not what I told her, it's more like...what I showed her."

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Well, I showed her a picture of you...not a girl."

"What? What did you show her?"

"Well, remember when I took those pictures before you first went to school?" Miroku asked.

"You took pictures?!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, do you still have them?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen!" Miroku said turning in the direction of the kitchen.

Inuyasha, who still held onto Miroku's collar, pulled him back. "You're not showing her any pictures!"

"So Sango knows that Inuyasha's a guy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and I also told her that we were both straight, so she gave me a chance," Miroku said.

"I can't believe you took pictures of me," Inuyasha said.

Then Inuyasha heard some laughing coming from the kitchen. Turning around he realized that Kagome wasn't in the room with them.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha said running into the kitchen.

Kagome was standing at a small dining table where pictures of Inuyasha in a skirt, after he got a waxing job, and him in full school uniform were spread out. Kagome was laughing so hard that she looked like she might fall over.

"You showed these to Sango?!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku alarmed. He turned around and saw that Miroku had already left. "That ass."

"These are hilarious!" Kagome finally managed to say. "I wonder if he got doubles."

"He'd better not have," Inuyasha said gathering up all the photos.

"So where's that Shippo kid?" Kagome asked after she managed to stop laughing.

"You think I know? This apartment's not big, there's not many places he could be. He's probably in the bedroom or something."

"I'll go look," Kagome said.

Inuyasha started to rip up and throw away the pictures of him when he heard something moving around in the pantry.

"Shippo's not in this room," Kagome said coming out of the bedroom.

"I think we have a rat in the pantry," Inuyasha said.

"Ewe!" Kagome squeaked.

"Oh come on! It's just a little mouse," Inuyasha said walking over to where he heard the noise.

Then a crunching sound was heard.

"Ewe, it's eating something!" Kagome squeaked.

"Geez, girls."

Inuyasha opened up the pantry and saw a small little kid with brown hair sitting in it eating a box of Captain Crunch cereal.

"That's one big rat," Inuyasha said lifting up the kid by the back of his shirt. "Would you be Shippo?"

The kid stared at Inuyasha still holding onto the cereal and nodded. "Who're you?"

"We're your babysitters," Inuyasha said sitting Shippo on the counter.

"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"He's out on a date," Kagome said.

"That figures," Shippo said.

"It does? I never see him out on a date," Inuyasha said.

"Hey, you've got a really manly voice," Shippo said to Inuyasha.

"Oh really?"

"Well, she's not the most feminine person," Kagome said.

"I can kind of tell, she's very muscley," Shippo said.

"Yeah I know, I do try to workout," Inuyasha bragged.

"Yeah sure," Kagome said.

"I'm bored!" Shippo suddenly yelled out.

"Well what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to watch TV...and eat ice cream...and popcorn at the same time!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha said walking over to the freezer.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that we should feed him that," Kagome said.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha? That's a funny name!" Shippo said jumping down from the counter.

"Well, that's her nickname. Her real name is Hikaru," Kagome said.

"That's funny, you know Miroku used to have a dog named Hikaru," Shippo said.

"I know," Inuyasha grunted.

Shippo scurried into the living room and onto a couch. Inuyasha started to pop some popcorn and scooped out the ice cream.

"Well, I'm going into the living room," Kagome said walking out.

"Oh yeah, don't help me, I'm ok!" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome.

"This is your job! I'm just supervising," Kagome said sitting on the couch.

"Big help you are," Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

He brought the bowls of ice cream and popcorn out and handed it to Shippo, who started to devour both in seconds. Then he went back into the kitchen and brought out two more bowls of ice cream and handed one to Kagome.

"Thanks Inu-Hikaru," Kagome said.

"Yeah, you're lucky I'm nice," Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch on the other side of Shippo.

"You forgot to get me a spoon," Kagome said.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot," Inuyasha said more interested in the TV than her problems.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Kagome got up and walked over to the kitchen. When she came back she found that Inuyasha had changed the TV to Jerry Springer, and him and Shippo were starring at women without tops beating up guys on a stage. Kagome quickly found the remote and changed the TV to the discovery channel. "Are you crazy Inuyasha? Shippo's too young to watch Jerry Springer!"

"Oh, and I guess that the mating habbits of frogs is better for him?" Inuyasha said sarcastically pointing to the screen.

"I didn't know frogs could do that," Shippo said starring at the TV.

"Ack!" Kagome quickly turned off the TV. 'All there ever is on TV is half-naked people and sex,' Kagome thought.

"Well now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, well, who likes board games?" Kagome asked.

"I like em!" Shippo said excitedly running to the closet.

"Is that where Miroku keeps his games?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and I like this game!" Shippo said opening up the closet and pulling out the game of Life.

"Ok, we'll play life," Kagome said walking over to Shippo.

"Life? We're going to play Life?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now sit over down," Kagome said.

He, he, he, it's a good thing Inuyasha doesn't have the prayer beads on in this story or his head would really be hurting now.

Inuyasha sat down and him, Kagome, and Shippo formed a small circle around the board game and played and played and played some more. Finally it got later and Shippo finally fell to sleep.

"Finally! I didn't think he was ever gonna sleep!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Shhh!" Kagome put a finger to her mouth, "do you want to wake him? It's a wonder he ever fell asleep with all the sugar you fed him."

Kagome put up the game and carried Shippo to Miroku's bed to sleep. Inuyasha flopped onto the couch and sighed. Kagome walked back into the room.

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"We wait until Miroku comes back," Inuyasha said. "Miroku's gotta have something good around here to watch," he said getting up and looking around.

The TV sat on top of a chest that contained a lot of videos. Inuyasha opened up the top drawer and just looked down at the mountains of porn movies. He shut that drawer and continued to the next one. Kagome came over and stood beside him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to help you pick out a movie. If I let you pick it out on your own we might end up watching something really bad."

"My taste in movies isn't that bad," Inuyasha said sifting through the movies.

"This one looks good," Kagome said pointing to a movie.

"No chick flicks," Inuyasha said.

"How about this?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a movie.

"No, I hate that movie," Kagome said.

This continued for a long time. Finally they both saw a movie they liked, and they both reached for it at the same time, causing them to touch each other's hand. They both recoiled and looked away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "You like that movie?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You like it?"

They both nodded at each other and just sat there not moving.

"You guys gonna kiss or what?" Shippo said suddenly popping up behind them.

Inuyasha and Kagome both gave a startled jump and looked at Shippo.

"Weren't you asleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"For a minute or two," Shippo said. "So what are we watching?" Shippo asked sitting on the couch.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed and put the videotape back in the chest and turned the TV on. They ended up watching Hamtaro on TV. After what seemed like forever, Miroku finally came back.

"Hi," He said shutting the door behind him.

"That took you long enough," Inuyasha said.

"Hi Miroku!" Shippo said starring at the TV.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Miroku asked.

"Nope! I'm watching TV!"

"Well, am I going to get paid for working so late?" Inuyasha asked.

"This was payback for making me your boyfriend," Miroku said, "remember?"

"Miroku, you went out with this girl?" Shippo asked.

"Well, not really," Miroku said.

"This was worse than that," Inuyasha said.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad hanging out with me!" Shippo protested.

"She didn't mean it like that," Kagome said, "she's just cranky."

"Who's cranky?" Inuyasha asked.

"See what I mean, we should probably get back and go to sleep," Kagome said.

"You owe me Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he was being pulled out the door by Kagome.

They walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and out the door. It was really late.

"That was so boring!" Inuyasha said.

"It wasn't so bad," Kagome said.

"We ended up watching that hamster show instead of a movie."

"You would have rather watched a movie with me then?" Kagome asked.

'Ah, is this some kind of trick question?' Inuyasha thought. 'How am I supposed to answer this?' "Um, well, I would have rather done anything else than watch that show."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like."

"Oh really," Kagome sounded annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Kagome walked faster, and she stayed away from Inuyasha the rest of the way home.

"What did I say?!"

**That's it for this chapter. You should be happy that this is a long chapter. It took up 8 pages! The last statement made was by Inuyasha just in case some of you didn't guess. Oh yeah, next chapter you'll find out Sango's side to why she went out with Miroku. Something to look forward to! Well here's your answers to reviews!**

**J McCartney's Girl: I'm reading and reviewing one of your stories, Broken Hearts. Please keep that up, and thanks for reviewing!**

**LIL'ENVIOUS: Thank you, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**CrimsonShadows: Well, you know part of your question now. You'll find out what Sango's explanation is in the next chapter. Oh what fun!**

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX: I'm not a huge fan of Kikyo either. In my opinion, she needs to stay away from Inuyasha. Oh, but I am now considering putting Kikyo in the story somewhere, so look out for that.**

**Moonlight Raven: Yeah, I had to reveal it so that there could be the romance between him and Kag. But it did take about 6 or 7 chapters to reveal him, so there was a pretty long period in between.**

**Gypsyofthedemons: Wow, thank you much! And thanks for remembering to review! I appreciate it!**

**StaryKagome: Yep, she finally knows. Thanks for reviewing!**

**InuKagLOTS o'KIDS: Well, you've got one side to the explanation, but next chapter Sango's going to tell her side.**

**Big Blue Eyes: I tried to make Shippo hyper, did I succeed? I tried.**

**Khail-18: I update as soon as I can!**

**Anime-Devil-101: Yep, she found out. It was about time that she did.**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern: I will update! Don't worry about that!**

**Moon-dj-rama: I'll go far eh? I wonder how far? You like the randomness? I love randomness, so just a little in this story is good for me!**

**Kairen: Goddess of Darkness: Wow, I'm glad I brighten up your day! I'm definitely more of a red fan than a pink fan. I wear it sometimes, but I'd rather wear some other color, like blue! I luv blue!**

**Teddie: I'll try to hurry! I hope you don't disturb the peace too much, some people can be really up-tight about those things, I know some people who can be like that.**

**Worthless Shadow: That's good that you had clothes on, that would scare me a little if you didn't. It might scare him more though, J/K! 5 though, wow, somebody has to do something about that.**

**Kibethan: Thanks, I will!**

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan: thank you! I hate lost shoes too, I lose one like everyday.**

**Hunter-Robin: I don't know, do I ever stop making you happy? I hope not!**

**Aznish: This chapter is longer! 8 pages not including all the review responses! That should make you happy! This is really one of you favorite stories? Ooo, now I feel special!**

**Animefangrl: I will, and thanks!**

**Addanc-TSC: Thank you!**

**Drake220: Hm, probably. I guess now that I look at it, it was tame. Ah well I tried. You're right, if Inuyasha turned out to be my roommate, I would jump him. Good looking guy...sorry spacing out! Well, thanks for the review!**

**Master and Commander: Oh, thank you! I'll keep up the good work! Promise!**

**Aznish: Well...you reviewed twice, I already wrote a response for you. Well you should feel extra special cause you have two!**

**Hitomeshy(also with Kimiko): Ok you two, I will write more. I hope you caught you breathe, Kimiko. I would do pictures from this story, but I wouldn't know how to post them, and I don't have a scanner. I need that to post pictures, right? Well, thanks lots!**

**Forbidden Miko: Thanks, I will! Oh, and you spit up your chocolate? That's funny!**

**Animefanatic16: Well this chapter tells you what he says he did. The next chapter will tell you what Sango said he did to get her to go out with him. Something to look forward to.**

**Wow, thank you all! You all made my day! Please keep reviewing and I will keep writing!**


	9. More Shopping and Violence!

A/N: Yes, I know. This update took a really long time. I just had a lot of other stuff to do, and I couldn't think completely of what all I was going to put into this chapter. So don't throw stuff at me. (Random person who was standing up with a tomato in his hand suddenly sits down in disappointment.) Well then now here is the next chapter! Yea! Hey...where's the applause? I want some applause! (Guy from before now claps two times, gets tired, and then gets bored and goes away.)

Disclaimer: Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes....no...I don't own it. NO!!!!!!!

Chapter 9-More Shopping and Violence!

"So spill it!" Kagome said excitedly.

Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha were sitting outside under a tree during lunch (you remember, the one where Inu and Miroku kissed) and Kagome kept asking Sango why she went out with Miroku.

"Well, ok fine I'll tell you," Sango said.

Kagome smiled and leaned back on her hands. Inuyasha was also interested in hearing why Sango went out with Miroku.

"Ok, well, one day I was walking on the street back from a shopping spree and was carrying way too many bags. So then Miroku appeared suddenly, I couldn't see where he came from since the bags in my arms were blocking my view, but anyways he offered to help me with my bags. I let him since I couldn't successfully carry all of them by myself. Well, then he asked me what I was going to be doing later today or any other day, and I knew he was trying to ask me out, but I knew that he was Hikaru's boyfriend, so I asked if he and Hikaru had broken up. Now even if he said that he and Hikaru had broken up I wasn't going to say yes because I don't like to date my friends ex's. Well he said 'Actually we never really went out to begin with' and I was confused, so then he whipped out these pictures," Sango pulled out some pictures from the pocket of her skirt and held them up for the two to see. Kagome immediately grabbed them from Sango and started to shuffle through them laughing at the funny ones.

Sango continued, "Well, then I found out you were a guy Inuyasha," she said pointing to him. "And you two don't like guys, I also found that out from some other pictures that Miroku had, he takes a lot of pictures. So then he asked if I wanted to do something with him later, like a date, and I said 'I don't know...' and he said 'Please, I would really like to do something with you, you're very pretty' and so I decided to give him a chance."

"Ok, so what happened during the date? Where'd you go? What'd you do? What'd he do?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"I'm getting to that," Sango said. "Ok, well we went out to the movies to see something that just came out, I forget the name of the movie, I don't even know what happened because barely halfway through the movie his hand was rubbing my ass."

"So what did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I slapped him and walked out."

Inuyasha then burst out laughing. "That figures that Miroku would ruin a date by rubbing your ass!" then he continued laughing.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to him since," Sango said.

"Wow, that date sucked," Kagome said. "We should go on a girls night out, then you can get that bad date off of your mind!"

"You're just trying to find any reason to go shopping," Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him and then faced Sango again. "We'll have time after the rest of our classes to go, besides I need a new top."

"You don't need a new top, you have twenty of them," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I know I don't **need **one, but I would like another one," Kagome said.

"Well anyways, I'm going to be coming with you two. I need to find some guy clothes so that I can actually be a guy sometimes instead of wearing these freaking girls clothes," Inuyasha said.

"It's called a **girls **night out, girl, you're not a girl," Kagome said.

"I don't care, I need to get something!"

"Well then go out yourself."

Sango just sat and watched the two of them bicker until they heard the bell ring signaling them to get up and go to their classes. The three of them got up and walked in separate directions. Inuyasha was headed for his English class. He hated that class most, he really didn't want to take it. He didn't care about learning another language, but he never made up his own schedule.

Inuyasha walked into the classroom and walked to his usual seat. He sat in the back next to some girl, he didn't know her name and he didn't really care who she was. All the other girls were gossiping about boys they knew, and other girls in the school. Some girls pulled out mangas that they kept in their bags and read them until the teacher came in.

Inuyasha's day went on like it normally did. After his English class he went to gym with Kagome. Every since Kagome found out that he was a guy, she always covered his eyes when they walked into the locker rooms, and wouldn't let him come out of the stall that he dressed in until every other girl was out. That class wasn't as fun for him anymore. Then after gym Inuyasha went to his math class, then his day was over.

Inuyasha walked the long path to his room and then opened the door. After he shut the door and started to walk over to his bed did he realize what was in front of him. Kagome was starting to take her uniform off, but she didn't get too far before she realized who was in front of her.

"Hentai!" She yelled throwing a nearby book at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha dodged the book by quickly jumping into the bathroom.

"I wasn't looking!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah sure! Like I believe that!"

"It's not like there's much to look at!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to say something back to him, but nothing was heard. Inuyasha waited for a second or two before asking, "Kagome, are you ok?" No response. He started to wonder if something happened to her, like she tripped on something and hit her head on the floor hard.

Reluctantly Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom, "Kagome?"

**WAM**

Another book made contact with his head. "You're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha grumbled, on his face was now a big pink rectangular spot from where the book made contact with his face. "Damn it Kagome! That hurt!"

"You deserve it!" Kagome was now fully dressed in a pair of cute hip hugger jeans, an American Eagle top, and a matching belt. She looked good, but Inuyasha was in too much pain to think about that.

Feh was all Inuyasha could say. Though his face was throbbing from the books, he wouldn't make any gestures of pain. A knock was heard on the door, and Inuyasha walked over to answer it. It was Sango.

"What happened to your face?" Sango asked as soon as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't ask," Inuyasha stepped aside so that Sango could get in.

Sango walked over to where Kagome was standing and waited for her to get her purse.

"We're going now," Kagome said when she finally found it.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you two, I need to get something myself," Inuyasha said.

"You're not coming with us," Kagome said, "this is a girls time out, you can go shopping by yourself."

Kagome and Sango walked out the door leaving Inuyasha by himself. 'Fine then, I don't have a problem shopping by myself,' Inuyasha thought shutting the door and walking over to where his clothes were. He picked out the first thing he could find to wear, which happened to closely resemble what Kagome was wearing, and walked out the door.

Inuyasha walked to the mall, the same one he was banished from, and walked in without any trouble. 'That security guard must have just been bluffing when he said that I was banned from here.' Inuyasha thought. All he had to do was stay away from the American Eagle, which wouldn't be hard for him to do, and he'd be fine.

He walked into the nearest store with guys clothes in it, and quickly purchased something. It was simple, just some jeans, plain white shoes, and a black t-shirt, that's all he needed. Of course all during his shopping trip he got puzzled looks from people wondering why he was trying on guys clothes and shoes, but that didn't bother him at all.

Inuyasha walked out of the store and headed out of the mall, he decided to go over to Miroku's, change into his clothes, and then do something.

"Go away!"

Inuyasha, outside of the mall, looked over and saw Kagome and Sango with only a few bags of clothes standing between two guys, that didn't seem to be entirely sober, due to the fact that they couldn't really stand on their feet well.

"Come on baby, we just wanna hang out wit yous," one of the guys said to Kagome.

"She said 'Scram!'," Sango yelled.

"Don't be so harsh sweetie," the other guy said.

"Hey you two!" Inuyasha yelled walking over to where the four of them were, "those two don't want you around them, so beat it!"

"Hey, you seem like you like to have a good time," one of the guys said to Inuyasha, "you wanna come hang out wit us?"

"Yeah, cutie, how bout it?" the other guy said.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Sango, and they were both trying to hold in their laughter. 'I can't believe these to drunks are hitting on me,' Inuyasha thought. He balled his hands into fists, "You drunk bastards, get the hell away!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into one of the guys stomach, then he turned and hit the other guy in the face. The two guys fell to the ground.

Now that the two guys were down, Kagome and Sango no longer held back their laughs. They burst into laughter.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe that they were hitting on you!" Kagome said trying to talk while laughing.

"That is the funniest damn thing I've ever seen," Sango said.

Then two security guards came out of the mall and looked directly at Inuyasha. "It's the punk who kicked that girl in American Eagle," one of the guards yelled.

"You there, stay where you are!" the other security guard ran to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and bolted in the other direction.

"I take what I said back," Sango said, "that is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" She said pointing to Inuyasha being chased by the guard.

"Excuse me ladies," the other guard said, now standing by them, "but I'm afraid I'll need to question you two about this attack."

"Never mind, this isn't funny anymore," Sango said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome slammed open the door to the dorm room and flopped down on her bed, Inuyasha followed.

"I can't believe you caused us to go through all that questioning just because you beat up a couple of drunks!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't blame this on me, I was just protecting you two!" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"Well you still owe me now!" Kagome said.

"Owe you! I don't own you squat!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sure you do! You need to do something for me now!"

"Like what? Whatever it is, though, I won't do it."

"I've been wanting to see a movie-"

"Oh no! I'm not taking you out on a date," Inuyasha said.

"Baka! I'm not asking you to take me on a date! I want you to pay for me to see a movie! You can watch something else."

"What movie did you want to see?"

"I wanted to see the movie Without a Paddle," Kagome said.

(Ha, I wanted to see that movie, it was the only one I could think of.)

"Fine, I wanted to see that too. But you and me won't be sitting together so that it won't seem like a date."

"Nobodies going to think it's a date anyways, you're going to be dressed like a girl."

"No I won't!" Inuyasha triumphantly held up his shopping bag. "I bought some guy clothes! Now I don't have to be a girl 24/7!" Inuyasha smiled widely.

"Ok, then we won't sit together, but you're still paying for my ticket!"

"Fine, as long as I can sit by myself! Maybe some hot girl will sit with me."

"Keep dreaming," Kagome got up and walked over to the bathroom with her pajamas to change. Kagome somehow felt sad that Inuyasha wouldn't be sitting with her. She quickly shook that feeling away. 'Idiot,' she thought.

A/N: Well, how was that? Was it well worth waiting for? I'm happy with it! Tell me what you think!

**WorthlessShadow: Wahoo! They're locking the doors now! That's good, now you won't have anymore guys walking in trying to sneak a peek at y'all.**

**StaryKagome: Who likes someone? I wanna know! Who is it?**

**Kit-Kat: He, he, he, for those questions, you'll just have to keep reading! Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha! **

**Duel, Battle, and War: Ooo Inuyasha DVD! I was trying to get one, but then I realized that I have absolutely no money...I'm so broke, but also happy, and broke. **

**CrimsonShadows: Ooo, thanks! I try to make the characters not too much OOC.**

**InuKagLOTS o'KIDS: Well, Inu was dressed like a girl cause he didn't have any guy clothes, and Shippo was just saying that cause of the way they were looking at each other, and to get attention to him.**

**Kawaii-ish: Oh thanks! I like being descent!**

**Inu-yasha-lover-chick: Oh yes, you can't deny that Inu is sexy.**

**Big Blue Eyes: Ah, someone else had this question, the reason for that was because of the way that Inu and Kag were looking at each other, and just so that he would get the attention to him.**

**Jessie-Chan 224: Thanks, and ur welcome!**

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: I hate it when water gets up my nose, it feels funny. Glad this story is good thingies!**

**Penguine: yet...ha, that's funny that you didn't realize I wrote this. Thanks for the complement! I can be evil in my stories at times, it's super fun! Man, I wish I had some chocolate, but I don't! But I do have a truckload of suckers, that I will now eat!**

**Aznish: Mmmm...chicken grease...ha! Are you still on vacation? I wish I was.**

**MirokuLoover: I never thought about having Kirara in this story. But I'm not sure were I could put her in.**

**Animefanatic16: I don't know...why?**

**Kaelas: I updated!**

**Kuo: I used to watch it too, I knew the entire theme song, I watched it too much. But now, it's just weird. Have you ever noticed that the voice of that one girl, I forget her name, with the short brown hair sounds like Kagome?**

**WritingSecrets: Well, he didn't own any guys clothes until this chapter, so that kind of limited him as to what he could do.**

**Battle: Big whoppers with fries? Ur making me hungry! Don't choke on ur ramen! That would be an awful way to go! Dying from choking on ramen. Ur boyfriend's name is Hikaru? (Looks at picture) my mistake. Um...for ur review on ch.4, was somebody a little too bored after eating a lot of sugar? I luv shopping! You know what the strange thing is, I lost one of my shoes too. Their so easy to lose.**

**Drake220: Well, I draw. It's a hobby of mine. But I don't have a scanner to put it on...but my step-dad does! Maybe I could get him to let me use his. But if you want a pic, I could most certainly draw it! Just tell me what you'd want.**

**Blau1310: Thanks! Envelopes are fun!**

**InuYashaphr33k: Things like this amuse me too, but I'm easily amused.**

**Lgko: Thanks!**

**J 183: Thanks! And when did you change ur penname? **

**Elfin Kagome: Now that's funny! I bet they were wondering why you were running out of the room so suddenly.**

**Kuo: It is? I got it off of another anime that I briefly watched, and it was the name of a girl. Maybe it's one of those unisex names, like Sam, or Chris, or Alex.**

**Tiablue: Thanks, but I do have a question for you. What is lemon and slash humor? I read things where people say something is lemon or slash humor, but I don't know what they're talking bout.**

Well everybody better be ready to review! Or I'll throw a book at you! Now REVIEW!


	10. It's NOT a Date!

A/N: Hiyaa! I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long. The damn phone company screwed up our phone lines I couldn't get online. Damn dial up. But that only makes up for like 3 or 4 days. And oh what horrible days they were, without a phone or internet. But I'm back now! Ha ha!

Disclaimer: I wonder if somebody would really sue me if I didn't write this thing.

Random Lawyer: I would!

Me: Oh…ok. Well then guess I can't skip this.

R/L: No you can't.

Me: You're still here?

R/L: Huh? Oh…I'll go now.

Me: Yeah please do.

Chapter 10: It's NOT a date!

Kagome got dressed in the bathroom, as she now does, for the movies. She brushed her hair out and put on some jeans and an Aeropostle top. She walked out and looked over at Inuyasha. He was standing impatiently by his bed dressed in his school uniform and a backpack on that had the guy clothes he was planning to change into later.

"Damn, women take so long to get dressed," Inuyasha said.

"Well, you should know why it takes us so long, you've been a girl for over a week."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I act like a girl."

"Yeah yeah, just come on, I don't want to be late," Kagome walked over to the closet and pulled out a jacket. "It's supposed to be windy today," she said to Inuyasha. "You gunna wear yours?"

"I don't need to wear that girly coat," Inuyasha said. He hadn't bought a guy's coat yet, so the only coat he had was a pink one (compliments of Miroku).

"Ok, then let's go!" Kagome opened up the door and she and Inuyasha walked out.

Kagome was right, it was really windy. The wind was blowing all the trees back and forth, and Kagome and Inuyasha's hair was going wild. They finally made it to the theatre, and Kagome went off to get the tickets, leaving Inuyasha to find the bathroom to change in.

Inuyasha followed the arrows that pointed to the restrooms and stopped when he reached them. He stood between the girls and the guys restrooms thinking. He hadn't thought this much about wear he was going to change. So now he was stuck, which one should he go into? The girls room, or the guys? He wondered to himself before choosing, the guys room. He looked around and made sure nobody was watching, then crept over to the door.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said from behind him.

He turned to face a guy who was wearing the uniform vest that all the workers wore. "Yea, what do ya want?"

"That's the men's room, the girls room is right over there," the guy said pointing across the hall.

Inuyasha glanced over at the other room, "Oh, yeah, silly me! I guess I didn't read the signs, he he!" (Inuyasha's trying to sound like a girl! Ha ha!)

Inuyasha started to walk over to the girls room, then looked back at the guys room to see if that guy was still there. Yep, he was still standing there watching him. But his eyes seemed to be looking somewhere else…

'Is that pervert looking at my ass?!' Inuyasha thought. He quickly ran into the girls room to get away from that guy.

Nobody else was in the room besides him. He quickly got into a stall and changed, then he opened up the stall door and began to walk to the restroom door when suddenly the door began to open. Someone was coming in! Inuyasha turned and ran into the nearest stall. He listened as some girls came in jabbering about something. He looked out of the bottom of the door and saw the girl's feet standing in front of the mirror.

'Good, I'll just crawl out of this stall, and over to the door, and I'm out!' Inuyasha thought. He crawled out of the bottom of the stall and crawled towards the door. He was almost out when one of the girls noticed him.

"Oh my god it's a guy!" one of the girls yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged as he got up and ran quickly out the door as the screaming girls started to chase him. He ran out of the theatre as fast as he could leaving the other girls in the dust.

00000000000000000000000000

Kagome finally reached the front of the line and purchased the tickets. She walked over by the snack bar and waited for Inuyasha. Some girls passed her mumbling something about a perverted man creeping around the girl's restroom. 'Could they be talking about Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered.

After a couple of minutes she saw Inuyasha slowly creep into the theatre looking around like something was about to pop out at him. He quickly ran over to Kagome.

"Is there a group of crazy girls around here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not that I've seen. Here's your ticket, you owe me some money," Kagome said handing it over to him.

Inuyasha took the ticket and quickly rushed towards where the movie was, not wanting to be seen by those girls. Kagome bought some popcorn, then headed after Inuyasha. There were only about ten other people in the room, so there was plenty of space. Inuyasha went and sat towards the back, and Kagome sat more towards the front. The movie started, but somehow Inuyasha's eyes kept wandering over to Kagome. She was just sitting there munching away on that popcorn, by herself. Finally Inuyasha got up and walked over to where Kagome was sitting.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha puzzled, "What are you doing over here?"

"I came here…to get some popcorn!" Inuyasha said sitting down beside her and grabbing some popcorn out of the bag.

"Hm…ok then here," Kagome handed Inuyasha the bag, "I can't eat all of that by myself anyways."

After the movie was finished Kagome and Inuyasha walked out still talking and laughing about scenes. But, their fun was stopped when someone yelled from behind them.

"Hey! That's the perverted guy that was in the girl's bathroom!"

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw the girls from the bathroom running towards him.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha ran out of the theatre being chased by girls the whole way. Finally Inuyasha lost them and stood outside breathing heavily in the rain. (yes, it's raining now)

He stood out there catching his breath when suddenly he didn't feel raindrops on his head anymore, but it was still raining. He turned around and saw Kagome holding a newspaper over his head, and one over hers.

"It's not good to stand out in the rain, you could get sick," she said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said taking the newspaper and holding it over his head.

"Now let's hurry back before it starts to rain harder," Kagome said running off in the direction of the school.

Inuyasha ran after her and they soon made the voyage back into a race. They both ran as fast as they could, Inuyasha ran into the building first and turned towards Kagome. "Ha ha! I win!" He said triumphantly.

"But I'll get to the room first," Kagome said running past Inuyasha.

"Hey! No fair!"

Inuyasha ran after her, and passed her up and got to the room first. "Ha! I guess you're just too slow!"

"Oh my, it's a guy!" Somebody said from behind them.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Sango.

"Oh, it's only you!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, you guys are lucky, if one of the other girls had seen you, you would have been expelled," Sango said pointing to Inuyasha. "So I suggest that you get into your room quickly before anybody else sees you."

The three of them quickly walked into the room, and Inuyasha immediately flopped onto his bed. Kagome and Sango sat on her bed, and immediately Sango started to question them.

"So where did you two go off to?" she asked.

"The movies, to see 'Without a Paddle', it's a really good mo-"

"Oh my gosh! You two went out on a date?!" Sango yelled interrupting Kagome.

"No!" Inuyasha quickly protested, "it wasn't a date! We just happened to want to see the same movie. We didn't even sit together!" (It started out that way, but it didn't end that way!)

"Oh, darn, that's too bad," Sango said.

"What's too bad?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing! It's just that I think it would be cute if you two ended up dating each other!" Sango said. "It'd be just like a book that I read, what was it called again?"

"Yeah right! Keep dreaming!" Inuyasha said. "There's no way that I would ever date her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome asked raising her voice a little.

"Just what it sounds like! Hell would freeze over before I went on a date with you!"

Sango sighed as she watched the two of them argue. Finally Kagome stood up from where she sat and announced that she was going to the library.

"Have fun," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome answered him with a sneer and walked off.

"Wow, you can really act like such a child sometimes," Sango said getting up from the bed.

"Where're you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to the library."

Sango walked out and left Inuyasha to watch TV by himself. 'I really did have a good time' Inuyasha thought as he flipped through the channels.

A/N: Well, I'm going to end it there now! Sorry the chapter sucked. But I'm now going to work on the next chapter so that I can make it really good!

**tiablue: Thanx much! I now finally know what lemon is! I never knew what people were talking about but now I know! Ha ha! Hm, I probably should have left Inuyasha's secret a little more. But I have no patience, so I revealed him a little early.**

**J 183: No worries! Thanx for reviewing!**

**roguewannabe29: Thanx, ha now you know how their movie time worked out! Was it ok?**

**fox-firechick 120: Thank you!**

**InuKagLots O'KIDS: O, yep it sux when you don't take them happy pills! Well, they tried to push the thought of them having a date away, even though it sounds like a date they refuse to think that! Now go take ur pills!**

**Inuyashasonly1: I'm going to start on the next chapter after this so hopefully I'll get done sooner! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Volinde: Wow, at first when I read that statement, I forgot that I wrote it! Ha ha ha!**

**MoonGirl19: Thanks much! I luv reviews! But who doesn't?**

**WorthlessShadow: Ha ha! Wow, you do live in a wierd district! That could be a comedy! I'd watch it! Sorry about my lack of updates, I'm really going to try harder tho. I've said that a lot, it's just cause I'm lazy and I procrastinate a whole lot. But I'm being less lazy...I think...yep, I being less lazy!**

**animefanatic16: I tried to make the moment romantic. Ah, you hate Kouga? I don't mind him too much, I think the only character that I really don't like would be Kikyo, she needs to stay dead and not bother Inuyasha or Kagome or anybody else! Ha ha, now I'm rambling!**

**Kuo: Yea, everytime I heard Laura speak I kept thinking of Kagome, it was weird hearing Kagome's voice come out of that tiny girl.**

**Kit-Kat: Well, Miroku and Sango didn't come to the movies, but Inuyasha and Kagome did sit together, thank goodness for popcorn. I luv popcorn, it's tasty!**

**Jamie: Nope! Inuyasha can't go anywhere without beating somebody up! Sexy violent man! He he!**

**mina: Thanks!**

**WritingSecrets: Thanks a whole bunch! Glad it's starting to make sense! Tho lots of the time I make absolutely no sense at all! I confuse people!**

**Elfin Kagome: Ha, that's good that you could stay seated. It takes too much energy to sit and stand a lot. I don't see how anybody could get really caught up in the news, it just doesn't keep my attention.**

**morena: I'll try, thanks.**

**rose: wow, random song lyrics! I haven't heard the whole song tho, just that part. Who sings that anyways?**

**Witchkitty33:Don't worry I'm not mad at you!I disrupt a lot of people! It makes me laugh! Ha ha ha!**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern: Thanks! O, and I have a question about ur penname. I read in some magazine that Kagome's name stood for woven bamboo pattern, is that where you got the idea for ur penname, or is that a crazy coincidence? Just wondering!:)**

**iluvmirok8: Ha, addicting just like chocolate! Mmmmm...chocolate...I'm having food fantasies, excuse me!**

**Inu-yasha-lover-chic: Well, the theatre wasn't full, but they did end up sitting next to each other! And I finally saw Without a Paddle, it's such a good movie!**

**angelofdeath: O cool! Thanks lots!**

**Hitomeshy: You're the 2nd person tomake that suggestion about the 2 seats thing. Hm, must be a popular idea. But you can see that Inuyasha is starting to feel something for Kagome.**

**Platinum Bunny1: Yea, the waxing scene was a kind of random thought, but I thought that if nothing else it would make people laugh. I'm not in college, I'm a sophomore in highschool! But hopefully I will be in college someday.**

**miroku's 1gf: Thank you!**

**Altario: Woah! Missle launcher! jumps behind couch that is somehow in my room How bout some chocolate instead?**

**Kagome227: Sorry I kept you waiting! Don't hurt me!**

**Queen of the Jean Purse/QJP: Hey,that's my sucker! pulls out bazookaGive it back and nobody gets hurt!**

**Lil'Inu-Yahsa: O wow! U made an Inuyasha sim?! That's so cool how'd you do that?! I want it! I luv sims, I finally got the sims 2 and i luv it so much! I'm going to read ur story after I finish writing, so look out for my review! And I'll definantelycheck out Alls Fair!**

**KitsuneOfShadows: Wrong and funny go together like peanut butter and jelly! It just seems so right, yet wrong! Ha ha, I've confused myself again!**

**dancing sesshomaru: Hm, I'm pretty bad at making Sesshomaru in character, and I can't really think of where to put him. I'm not too sure if I'm going to put anybody else in the story actually, but my mind might change, you never know!**

**Amanda Trinh: Kikyo's not going to be in the story as far as I know. I think you'll be able to find out if Inuyasha likes Kagome as more than a friend or not in time.**

**Get A Clue: Wow, you reviewed a lot! Yeah thanks!**

**FireCat13: Ok ok ok, I've updated! Now how bout some more sugar?**

**aznish: sorry! I suck at updating I know! just don't throw anything at me! I bruise easily!**

Ok, so that's all of you. That took a lot of time to do. Well I'm off to start on the next chapter! Ta ta!


	11. Lights Out!

A/N: Hi, sorry it took me so long to update! I had a serious writers block and couldn't think of anything to write! So, I'll try my best on this chapter and hope you all forgive me!

Disclaimer-Nope…I still don't own it!

Chapter 11-Lights Out!

Kagome sat in the library trying to finish up her report for tomorrow. She just couldn't get this afternoon out of her mind. Who knew she'd have so much fun with Inuyasha. (I knew!) She looked at the clock, 9:56, the library closes at ten, so she packed up all her things and walked out.

She headed over to the student dorms, which was in a different building, and walked by herself in the dark. The rain that was there earlier had developed into more of a storm. Kagome held her umbrella tightly and began to run to the dorms. As soon as she got into the building she let out a long sigh of relief.

She closed her umbrella and slowly made her way over to her room. As soon as she opened up the door, all of the lights went out. Kagome let out a little yelp of surprise, followed by yells from the girls in the other rooms.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from the darkness.

"Yes," she answered, her voice a little shaky.

A crack of lightning and a roll of thunder suddenly came making Kagome give out another yelp.

"Hold on," Inuyasha said walking over towards the door blindly, meaning he tripped over most anything that was in front of him.

Kagome stood in the doorway, her fear leaving her as she heard him trip over a suitcase and land on the floor.

"Just hold on a second, I'll be over-"

Walked into the open closet door.

"Where the hells a damn flashlight!" Inuyasha angrily asked no one in particular.

"I think there's one in the top drawer of the dresser," Kagome said.

"Ok, I'll go get it," Inuyasha said turning around and hitting the closet door again. "Damn this door!" He made his way back cautiously. "I think I'm almost th-"

Tripped over the suitcase again.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

He finally made it to the dresser and grabbed the flashlight out of the top drawer. He turned it on and shined the light over towards Kagome. He walked over to her, this time not tripping or running into anything.

"Let's go find Sango," Kagome said.

"I'm sure she and her roommate will be fine," Inuyasha said.

"But, Sango doesn't have a roommate," Kagome said taking the flashlight from him.

"Feh, fine."

Inuyasha and Kagome headed over to Sango's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"It's me!" Kagome said.

"Ok, just a second," Sango said.

Kagome and Inuyasha listened to the sound of Sango slowly moving, and tripping, to the door. She opened up the door and was met by the flashlight blinding her in the face.

"Damn! Could you lower that?" Sango asked shielding her eyes.

Inuyasha lowered the flashlight.

"Don't you have a flashlight?" Kagome asked.

"I did, but the batteries ran out a few minutes after I turned it on," Sango said. "Inuyasha, what's that big bump on your forehead?"

Kagome didn't see before that Inuyasha did in fact have a big bump on his head from walking into the door and falling on the floor. Kagome and Sango both held back a laugh. Inuyasha put his hand up to his head and felt where Sango said the bump was. Sure enough there was a big bump on his head.

Inuyasha shook his head dismissing the subject, he didn't really care that much.

"How do you think the power went out?" Kagome asked.

"Probably because of the lightning," Sango said. "Makes me think of an old ghost story."

"What ghost story?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at almost the same time.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just some story that some girls decided to make up one night when they were really bored." Sango said.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango smiled apparently happy that she could tell the story. "Well, the story is this. There used to be a girl who went to this school, she was very mean, and not very well liked either. I think her name was, Ami. Well, one day stormy night she tried to steal some money from the school vault, and back then there was a school vault. Anyways one of the other students saw her trying to steal and tried to run to tell somebody. But, Ami saw her and chased her down and tackled her. She didn't want anybody else to find out from the girl, so she killed her and hid her body in the janitor's closet. So Ami ran out of the school, not wanting to be caught. But, before she was able to get anywhere, some lightning hit a nearby tree that toppled over and crushed her."

Kagome was clinging onto Inuyasha's arm and nearly cutting off the circulation to it. "Do you mind! I'd like to keep my arm!" Inuyasha said wiggling out of Kagome's grasp.

"Well, anyways," Sango said continuing, "the rest of the story is that on nights like this the ghost of Ami comes and wanders the school trying to find the school vault and take the money again. And if she sees somebody watching her, she'll kill them like she did the other girl."

"Wh-what about the other girl?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh, the other girl's ghost haunts the school too. She pounds on the wall whenever Ami is near to warn other girls to run."

"Feh, that's a stupid story," Inuyasha said.

"Well, some girls made that story up years ago," Sango said.

Kagome was freaked out by the story and was cautiously looking around.

"Oh, and one more detail to add to the story!" Sango announced.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sango waiting for her to say it.

"The ghost of Ami is supposed to be a black shadowy figure," Sango said.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep," Sango said.

"That's really stupid," Inuyasha said.

"Like I said, I didn't make it up!" Sango said.

Just then the flashlight in Inuyasha's hand flickered, then went out leaving the three of them standing in the dark. Immediately Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's arm and kept a death grip on it. Sango moved a little closer towards the two of them.

"We should probably go find some more batteries so that we're not standing around in the dark," Inuyasha suggested.

"Walk around looking for batteries, in the dark?" Kagome seemed to shake a little at the thought.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Sango said, "We can just go to another room and get some batteries from there."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"But first!" Sango announced, "you need to make sure nobody sees you, Inuyasha. You're still dressed like a guy. If any of the girls see you here, you can be sure they won't keep quiet."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said.

The three of them walked over to the room next to Sango's and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice from behind the door said, sounding a little shaky.

"It's Sango and Kagome," Sango yelled to the girl on the other side of the door.

Inuyasha moved to the side of the door so that he would not be seen by whoever the girl was. The door slowly opened up, and a girl with short brown hair poked her head out.

"Yeah, what do you want?" The girl asked shinning a flashlight out at Sango and Kagome.

"Do you have extra batteries? Ours ran out," Kagome asked.

"No, the ones in this flashlight are the only ones we have," the girl answered.

"Ok, well thanks anyway," Sango said.

The girl waved bye to the girls and shut the door. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome walked to three other girl's dorm rooms and got the same response from everyone. Nobody seemed to have batteries. Kagome was still nervous to be standing in the middle of the hallway in the dark, and that ghost story that Sango told her didn't help her out at all.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a pounding on a wall that made them all jump. The pounding continued for a few seconds then stopped. Kagome grasped back onto Inuyasha's arm and looked at Sango as if waiting for her to say something. Sango just glanced back at Kagome with a look that made Sango seem a little scared. Even Inuyasha seemed to be thinking back to the ghost story that Sango told, but didn't seem to be as scared as the girls.

"Can we move away from here?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Sure," Sango said.

Inuyasha just nodded, so the three of them sprinted away from the pounding. After they figured they were a pretty good distance from the pounding the stopped.

"In the dark, the hallways look the same," Inuyasha mentioned. "Do either of you know where our room is?"

Sango and Kagome looked around searching for either of their rooms, but they didn't see it. Kagome's heart suddenly skipped a beat as she stared straight ahead barely breathing at all. She tugged on Inuyasha's arm trying frantically to get his attention.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He was answered by Kagome pointing ahead.

Inuyasha looked at where Kagome was pointing and saw a dark figure coming there way. Sango soon looked where they were looking, and her eyes widened. The dark figure was getting closer and closer. Without speaking, the three teens turned and bolted down the hallway. The kept running for a few minutes and finally started to slow down.

After catching her breathe Kagome spoke, "That was freaky!"

"Yeah," Sango said.

"It was probably just on of the girls," Inuyasha said, "you two are making too big of a deal out of it."

"Oh really," Sango said skeptically, "and you were running why?"

"I didn't want you two running off alone in the dark."

Sango rolled her eyes before wondering where the three of them ran off to. They seemed to be completely on the other side of the building.

"We really need to find some batteries," Kagome said moving closer to Inuyasha.

"You scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…well, maybe just a little," Kagome said.

Sango continued to look around, it was hard for her to figure out where they were in the dark. Finally Sango figured it out.

"We're pretty close to the janitor's lounge, there should be some batteries there," Sango said.

Inuyasha then realized that he wasn't holding the flashlight anymore. "We might need to find a whole new flashlight."

"What happened to the one you were holding?" Sango asked.

"I think I might have dropped it somewhere when we were running."

"Great," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well that doesn't matter, we'll probably find a flashlight in the lounge," Sango said.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Sango to the janitor's lounge. The door was, of course, locked.

"Ok, who knows how to pick locks?" Sango asked pulling a boby pin out of her hair.

"I probably can," Inuyasha said taking the pin from Sango. He went to the lock on the door and fumbled around with it for about five minutes before he finally managed to open up the door. He opened it up, and the three of them walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"Alright, let's split up and look for a flashlight," Sango said.

"No way!" Kagome objected. "I don't want to look by myself."

"Ok, you and Inuyasha look together, and I'll go look over there," Sango said pointing where she meant.

Kagome nodded and she and Inuyasha began to raid all of the drawers and cabinets around them with no luck.

"Where are all the goddamn flashlights!" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"There has to be one somewhere," Kagome said opening up another drawer, "AHA!" Kagome pulled out a yellow flashlight and turned it on shining a white beam at Inuyasha.

"Great, now let's go get Sango," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards where Sango said she was looking, but couldn't find her. This made Kagome a little worried.

"Sango? Sango are you there?" Kagome called, but she didn't get an answer.

Kagome began to worry even more as she slowly walked towards a corner with Inuyasha following her. Suddenly a hand came out from the corner and grabbed her shoulder. Kagome squeaked and almost screamed, but then realized that it was Sango.

"Sango! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha shined his light in Sango's direction.

"Oh, good, you found a flashlight," Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you had no luck," Inuyasha said.

"Right. It's hard to believe that in this whole school there are no flashlights," Sango said.

"I'm really not liking this power outage," Kagome commented, "I hope the lights come on soon."

"Yeah, let's get out of here now, we can stay in my room until the lights come back on," Sango said.

The three teens walked back the way they came and heard a loud crash. The three of them jumped a little but soon wondered where the sound came from. They all silently decided to check out what had made that sound. They walked towards where the sound was coming from. They had to turn a corner to get to where the sound came from, and as soon as they did they came face to face with a tall dark figure…

A/N: Ok, I'm ending there! I think it kind of is like a cliffhanger! Ha ha! So you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next!

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan: Oh ho ho, a double date! I should look into that! A date with Miroku seems to make for an interesting chapter!**

**Drake220: Ah! Thank you! I always love hearing from you! You give really good advice!**

**Big Blue Eyes: Sorry I took longer than expected, I got a major writers block!**

**Duel, Battle, and War: I always get entertaining reviews from you guys! Thanks so much!**

**Altario: (Slowly grabs a package of ramen, and runs for it!) My ramen!**

**Inuforeva: I don't know, you'd have to decide! Though, my really early finished stories aren't that great to me.**

**Get A Clue: Thanks so much! I'll try my best to update sooner, if I don't get another writer's block.**

**Link: Ok, thanks!**

**WorthlessShadow: Wow, your school, or at least your locker room, sounds really interesting!**

**Rose: Oh ok! Ha ha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Hitomeshy: Ooo, I like the strike system you've got there! Very organized!**

**Jamie: I'm sorry that that's all you got! But, I'm happy that you liked the chapter!**

**MoonGirl19: Ok, thank you!**

**Cutieangel1814: Ok, I'll definitely finish!**

**FireCat13: Ok! Thanks lots! And also, thanks for telling me to update! It always helps me to get that push!**

**Kuo: Yea, an update, pretty surprising! I always seem to have problems with updating.**

**Animefanatic16: Ha ha! Yeah, nobody can beat Hojo in his denseness! I think I'll crown him grand champion of denseness! That's a new title I have just now made up! Hmmmm, but as to how Inuyasha is making up his classes…I have not thought about that at all. I really do need to think about things a little more.**

**Hanyou angel: Thanks! I'll try!**

**Inuyasha-Hottie-101: Yes, poor, poor Inu. The horror I put him through! I am one crazy person! But crazy people are pretty fun!**

**Maria: I'm happy you like my story, and I'm sorry that I don't update that often!**

**Kawaii Chibi Puppy: I'll try to update again ASAP. I guess I'll talk more to you next time you're online!**

**Leeania: Thanks! I'll try to update when I can!**

**Hentai LC: Sorry for not updating sooner! But thanks for telling me to update! Sometimes I need that push to start!**

**Bubbles: Thanks! I will!**

**blau1310: I guess I probably should have done that, that would have been really quite funny!**

**SlapAdam91: Thanks lots!**

Ok, well once again sorry for the big time gap in updates! I'll really try to start up on the next chapter since I already know what I'm going to do!


	12. What Really Goes BUMP in the Night

A/N: Well, I finally decided to update. I know I suck at this updating. Sorry about that. Well then, I guess I shouldn't keep you all waiting, here I go!

Disclaimer: Really now, who actually pays attention to these? I don't own it!

Chapter 12: What Really Goes BUMP in the Night

**Recap: _Ok, so then, last chapter the power went out in the school during a storm. Sango told Inuyasha and Kagome a ghost story about the school, and they come face to face with what they believe to be the "ghost of Ami". So, last left off with Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome starring at the shadowy figure. So, off we go!_**

The three teens stood glued to the floor starring at the figure in front of them. Inuyasha finally lifted the flashlight and shined it into the figure's eyes. The person shielded its eyes with its hand covering its face. After a second of getting used to the light, the figure dropped its hand revealing who it was.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing in the school?" Inuyasha asked his old roommate.

Miroku blinked a few times, still not used to the direct light in his face. "Could you lower that light? I can't see anything." Inuyasha lowered his flashlight. "That's better."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Oh yeah. Well, the lights at the college went out as well. I think that the power went out all over the neighborhood."

"So, why did you decide to come here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I thought you girls might like to have a man around at this time, so you wouldn't be too scared."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and put him in a headlock. "Watch what you say!" Inuyasha lowered his voice a little so that only Miroku could hear him, "I bet the real reason you decided to come over here was because you loved the idea of being around all these girls in the dark."

"That's one of the reasons," Miroku said. Inuyasha let go of Miroku's head.

"How'd you get in here?" Sango asked.

"Well, it wasn't hard, I just had to crawl through one of those windows, and I was in!" Miroku smiled feeling himself a little sneaky.

"So, were you the one upstairs we saw?" Kagome asked.

"Upstairs? I just got in here, I haven't gotten a chance to go upstairs," Miroku said. "Is that where all the girl's rooms are?" Miroku asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"You won't be able to get into any of those girls rooms, so don't get any ideas," Inuyasha informed him. Miroku seemed a little disappointed.

Kagome continued with her question from before, "So, if you weren't the mysterious shadowy figure we saw before, who was it?"

"Probably just some janitor or something," Sango said.

"Hmm, a mysterious figure lurking in the dark, eh?" Miroku commented, "maybe I should accompany you three to your rooms, just in case something comes out."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "You're not coming upstairs," but in the end Miroku did go upstairs with them.

The whole trip upstairs nothing unusual happened. Finally, the group made it back to the rooms. They all stood there for a second before exchanging their goodbyes, but before anyone left Sango noticed something.

"What's that?" Sango asked pointing in the direction she was looking.

There appeared to be a shadowy figure walking towards them. Inuyasha turned and shone the light on the figure, but the light seemed to go straight through the figure. Inuyasha lowered the light and took a good look at it. It appeared to have a human shape, but the light went through it like it was fog. Inuyasha shone the light on the figure again just to be sure he wasn't seeing things, but he wasn't. The figure kept coming towards them, and then they all heard a loud frantic pounding on the wall and a small moaning sound.

That was their cue to get out of the hallway. The four of them split and jumped into their rooms. Kagome slammed the door behind her and locked it, then ran and jumped onto her bed. Inuyasha stood by the doorway and slowly followed Kagome. He sat on his bed and looked over at her.

"That was scary," Kagome said panting.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked at the clock (it's one of those digital clocks that you can see the numbers in the dark) and looked back at Inuyasha. "We should probably get some sleep. It's late and school starts in less than five hours."

"Whatever," Inuyasha went and grabbed something to sleep in, then tossed the flashlight to Kagome so that she could find her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When he came back out Kagome was dressed and was sitting on his bed.

"Hey, why are you sitting on my bed? You have your own," he said walking over to her.

"Sorry, I'm just still a little scared, I guess. It's not everyday I see a ghost."

"That wasn't a ghost, it was probably just some fog," Inuyasha said.

"That got into the school?"

Inuyasha didn't answer he just sat beside Kagome. "Look you don't need to be scared, it's ok, nothing's going to come in here. Besides, if something did come in here, I'd go and kick its ass."

"Yeah, right." Kagome got up and went back to her bed.

Inuyasha got under the covers of his own bed.

"Good night," Kagome said before turning over and drifting to sleep.

"Night," Inuyasha responded.

0000000

Next morning Inuyasha was woken up by the sound of rustling leaves. He got up and looked out the window to see Miroku sitting in a tree close to his window. Inuyasha walked over to the window and opened it.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing in that tree? Are you spying on someone?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Miroku said. "I kind of, stayed the night in Sango's room and-"

"What!" Inuyasha interjected.

"Nothing happened!" Miroku said shaking his hands in front of him for emphasis. "It's just that after that figure showed up I ran with Sango into her room, and stayed in the other bed. You know, to protect her."

"Someone needs to protect her from you," Inuyasha said. "So, why are you in a tree?"

"Well, since it's morning and people are walking around the halls, and guys aren't allowed in this part of the building, I had to go out discretely. Unfortunately, the only way to do that was to climb out through the window and climb down this tree."

"And this doesn't look suspicious one bit," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

At this point the loud talking caused Kagome to wake up and find out what was making all the noise. "Miroku! What are you doing in that tree?"

Miroku sighed. "I'd like to tell you, but unfortunately I have to get going. Don't want to be late for classes." Miroku started to cautiously climb down the tall tree almost falling a few times.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched him as he descended and ran across the lawn towards the college dorms.

"Um, Inuyasha, would you mind explaining why Miroku was in that tree?" Kagome asked.

"Later, it's time for class." Inuyasha grabbed his uniform and went into the bathroom to change.

000000

It seemed that neither Kagome, Inuyasha, or Sango could concentrate on anything that morning. They didn't get that much sleep and got into trouble a few times for sleeping in class, and of course none of the teachers believed the ghost story. It was especially hard to stay awake during gym class. They had a running test, which usually Inuyasha would be the best in, if he wasn't practically falling asleep in the middle of running.

After all their classes were finished, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all went into Sango's room and flopped down on the beds.

"How about a movie?" Sango asked. "I've only got a few with me, but the ones that I have are pretty good."

Sango room, like all the other rooms, had a TV in it, but she had brought her own VCR and hooked it up to the TV. When the three of them agreed on a movie, they popped it into the VCR and went to sit on the beds. Since every room only had two beds, Kagome and Inuyasha had to sit on the same one.

Since they were all so tired from the night before, they all fell asleep before they finished the movie. Sango laid stretched out on her bed, and Kagome fell asleep with her head resting on Inuyasha's sleeping body.

A/N: Ok, that's the end of that chapter, I hoped you all liked it! Again, I'm extra sorry for taking so long to update. I started typing this chapter in April, but then I got writers block, then I had a lot of after school activities to do and, yeah.

**DF: Nope! It ain't Fluffy-sama! I guess he does could pull off being a girl in the school…(imagining him in a girl's school uniform)…wow.**

**PunkKagome1234: Wow, how many times have you changed your pen name? Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And I also read another chapter of Broken Hearts, and reviewed it! I still got some chapters left to go, but I will read them all!**

**SlapAdam91: Thank you much! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**QJP PLP: Oooo, I've never heard that urban legend before! It sounds interesting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Drake220: An in the dark kissing session? Sorry to disappoint you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anime-Devil-101: Oh, sorry! To tell you the truth, it was dark when I was writing this, and I was actually scarring myself!**

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan: Wow! Thanks lots!**

**Grape Garnet: I'm still scared of the dark too! Well, Inuyasha and Kagome did end up falling asleep with each other! Oh, thank you so much for that little idea! I hope you don't mind me using it.**

**Cute Miko: I like playing Life too, but nobody ever wants to play with me! I also used to watch Hamtaro, cute little hamsters running around…they were just so cute!**

**Jamie: That's ok, it's great that you're able to say what you feel, and I would rather have you tell what you really mean rather than you just putting out something you didn't. So, thank you for being honest! And sorry for it not having too much of a plot, my idea meter is running on low.**

**MoonGirl19: Thanks a lot! Sorry I took so long!**

**Duel Battle and War: Woah, is War ok? Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for taking so long.**

**Hanyou angel: Oh, sure I can review yours! I'd be happy to! I'll do that ASAP!**

**InuYasha-luver235: Sorry about the cliffy, and also that I took so long to update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WorthlessShadow: Thank you, and I'm sorry that I took so long to update…writer's block.**

**Kuo: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Altario: Well, I hope I didn't take so long that I earned that date! I now have my own ramen to eat! I ate some today and it was gooooood! **

**Sparklingcrystal133: Don't fall! I've updated…after a long long time!**

**Hitomeshy: I took some of your ideas for the story, thanks for them, and I hope that you don't mind me using them!**

**The Forgotten Child: I never keep tract of time very well, so sorry for taking so long!**

**FoxeyLady: Really? Well, are you alright? Do you need some chocolate? Chocolate makes everything better! Woo-hoo sugar!**

**Danniesonna: Thank you! I'm glad you like my silly ideas!**

**Doodoo: Ha ha ha! That's funny, the grampa and the spoon thing. So, no there won't be any lemons in the fanfic, and I'm a girl.**

**InuYashaphr33k: Thanks for reviewing me! Don't hate me too much!**

**Maor: I wrote more, but it took me a long time to do it! Sorry!**

**Samurai Fish: Sorry about not updating! I'm bad at writing long chapters. Everytime I think I've written a long chapter, I find out that I didn't!**

**KarmaDreamz: Yeah, they do make a cute couple!- Sorry for taking so long, but thanks for reviewing!**

**Hunter-Robin: Ooo, you have stories like that at your school? You should tell me them sometime!**

**EdwardelricsgfHikari: Sorry I took so long, thanks for reviewing!**

A/N: That's all folks!


	13. I Will Not Cheat on Tests

A/N: Sorry, once again, that I took so long to update. I was at my Dad's house, and he doesn't have Microsoft word, so I couldn't type anything. Who doesn't have Word on their computer? That's one of the most basic programs! Oh well, at least I'm at one now.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! You can't sue me! That includes you, Foxy Roxy!

Chapter 13

I Will Not Cheat On Tests

Inuyasha opened up one eye, not really wanting to wake up. He felt some pressure on his chest, like something was on it. He opened up his other eye to stare at what was on him. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Kagome on him. Her head was lying on his chest and he arm was draped over his stomach. He felt his face get a little hot as he stared at the girl on him. 'How am I going to move her off me without waking her?' Inuyasha thought. He reached over to grab her arm and take it off of him, but stopped. 'I don't want to wake her, maybe I'll just sit here a little bit.'

Inuyasha leaned back onto the pillow behind him and just starred at the ceiling, waiting for Kagome to wake up. Though, he was strangely content just lying there. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard Kagome start to wake up. Not wanting to Kagome to see him lying there knowing she was on him, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Kagome opened up her eyes slowly and immediately her faced turned red when she saw she was lying on a sleeping Inuyasha. Kagome scrambled off the bed and looked over at where Sango was sleeping. She wasn't there, it seemed that she had left already. 'Did Sango see me and Inuyasha?' Kagome nervously thought to herself. She shook her head. 'Why would it matter? It's not like we purposely fell asleep like that.' Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Of course, Inuyasha was not really sleeping. He could feel Kagome still standing near him.

Kagome just stood there wondering what she was going to do. She didn't want Inuyasha to wake up and see her starring at him, but she didn't want to leave and have him wake up wondering where everyone else went. Then, the front door opened, and Sango walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," She said walking over to Kagome.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"There's a clock by the beds, but it's about seven."

"Wow, school starts in only an hour?"

"Yeah, is Inuyasha still asleep?" Sango looked over to the bed to answer her own question. "I guess so."

Inuyasha lied there wondering if now he should wake up, but he decided to just lie there and listen to their conversation, and see if they would leave.

Sango continued, "You two were so cute, sleeping together like that."

"Well, it's not like that was intentional. We just got so tired, and there's not a lot of room on that bed." Kagome said.

"Yeah sure. That was a cute picture perfect scene though," Sango said holding up a picture.

"You didn't take a picture of us sleeping, did you?" Kagome asked half way knowing the answer, but hoping she was wrong.

"Of course I did! I had to add that to my collection!"

"What!" Inuyasha could no longer pretend to be asleep.

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty wasn't really asleep," Sango said still waving the picture in the air.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been awake?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's question and walked up to Sango. "Give me that picture, and what's your collection?"

Sango put the picture back into her pocket before answering Inuyasha. "Oh, well, my collection contains pictures that I have been taking since the beginning of the year of my friends. Like, you and Miroku."

Inuyasha shuddered remembering that afternoon. "I have to burn those pictures," he said to himself.

"Burn later, right now you two need to get ready for school," Sango said going over to her dresser and grabbing some books.

"You sound like my mom," Kagome said walking to the door. "Let's go Inuyasha!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha left Sango's room and went to their own to get ready for school.

0000000000000

Inuyasha sat in the back of the class behind Kagome in Math class trying to quickly read through any notes he had. The big math test was today, and Inuyasha didn't study at all. His notes were horrible, he barely had anything written down.

"Alright class, everyone put away all your books and notes, I'm passing out the test now," the teacher said.

"Crap," Inuyasha said under his breathe. He put his notes and everything else under his desk. Kagome received the test and then passed the last one back to Inuyasha. He wrote his name down on the paper, and that was all he knew. He couldn't figure out what to do for the first, second, or third question. He looked over at Kagome, and saw her pencil moving quickly. He tapped her on the shoulder when the teacher wasn't looking.

Kagome moved her head barely to the side and whispered, "What do you want?"

"What's the answer to the first question?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"I can't tell you, that's cheating," Kagome said.

"I know that, I'm not stupid. Just tell me the answer," Inuyasha whispered impatiently.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"You two!" A sharp voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up into the face of their teacher glaring down at them. "There's no cheating aloud, or didn't you know that?" Kagome and Inuyasha didn't say a word, they just continued to stare dumbly back at their annoyed teacher. "F's for both of you, and you two will be staying after school today to serve a detention."

"But, I didn't cheat!" Kagome tried to convince the teacher.

"I have eyes, don't act like I can't see!" The teacher snatched up both tests and walked back to her desk.

"Thanks a lot!" Kagome said annoyed.

They sat in silence waiting for everyone else to finish their tests.

0000000000000000

After school Kagome and Inuyasha sat in their desks in math class and waited for their teacher to tell them their punishment. She was sitting at her desk grading the last of the tests, then she stacked the papers and walked to the front of the class.

"You two will write on this board," She pointed to the chalk board behind her, " 'I will not cheat on tests' one hundred times."

Kagome groaned, but Inuyasha just folded his arms and said "Feh."

"I'm going to copy some papers, and when I get back, I expect you both to be done." The teacher grabbed two pieces of chalk and held out her hand waiting for them to take them from her.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and took the pieces of chalk from the teacher and started to write while the teacher left. For the first couple of minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha wrote on the board in complete silence. Then Kagome spoke up, "You owe me."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For what?" Kagome stopped writing and turned to face him. "You caused me get an F on a major test that I had studied for, and a detention! I didn't even cheat!" Kagome continued to write on the board.

"Well, if you had just told me the answers the first time I asked, we wouldn't be in this situation. So, you're as much to blame as me," Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome stopped writing again and faced him. "This is most certainly _not_ my fault! I shouldn't be expected to give you answers to a test that _you_ didn't study for. This is completely _your_ fault!" Kagome turned back to face the board and continued writing faster.

Inuyasha didn't have anything to say to her. In the back of his mind, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to say it. So they just continued to write in silence. Kagome finished before Inuyasha and sat down in the nearest seat to wait for the teacher. The teacher returned just as Inuyasha finished his last sentence.

"Good," She said looking at the board, "you two may leave now."

Kagome immediately got up from her seat and quickly walked out of the classroom. Inuyasha walked out after her, his pace was slower. Kagome reached her room before Inuyasha, and flopped down on her bed, but soon had to get up when she heard a knocking on her door. She opened the door to see Sango.

"Hi," Sango said, "heard you and Inuyasha had detention. That must have sucked."

"Yeah," Kagome said stepping aside so that Sango could get in.

"Well, how about we all go to the movies?" Sango suggested.

"Now? We all?"

"Well, tomorrow. I was going to go with Miroku, but we wanted to know if you and Inuyasha would want to go."

"You two are going on a date?" Kagome asked.

"Well, not really. We're just friends, really." Sango tried to convince Kagome.

'I guess Sango's been talking to Miroku more than I thought' Kagome thought to herself.

"So, do you want to come?" Sango asked.

At that moment Inuyasha came through the door.

"Yeah, I'd like to come," Kagome said. "I'll just go look for some money."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango turned to face him. "You, me, Kagome, and Miroku are all going to the movies tomorrow, so you'd better find your money." Sango walked past Inuyasha and out the door.

"I don't get to choose what I do?" Inuyasha asked after Sango.

He shut the door behind her and looked over at Kagome who was digging through the dressers looking for something. Inuyasha sat on his bed and watched her for a second before he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for some money for the movies tomorrow," Kagome said digging through another drawer.

Inuyasha thought for a second, "Don't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Kagome stopped digging through the drawers.

"Worry about paying for the movie," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him, "You're going to pay for me?"

"No," Inuyasha said flatly, "I don't have any money either."

"If you don't have any money, then how are you go-"

"I'm going to get Miroku to pay for me, so I might as well get him to pay for you too."

Kagome starred at Inuyasha, "Oh," was all she could think to say. "Did you already ask him to pay for us?"

"Nope, but I can just do that tomorrow when I see him."

"Well, what if he doesn't have enough money for us then? You're not planning on asking him right before the movies, are you?"

"No, I'll ask him before then," Inuyasha lied back onto his pillow and grabbed the remote to the TV. "What time is it?"

"The clock's right beside you, you can look for yourself," Kagome watched Inuyasha, but he didn't make any move to look at the clock. She sighed, "It's about four thirty."

"Alright, just in time for my favorite show!"

"Lazy ass," Kagome said under her breathe. Seeing nothing else to do, she flopped down on her bead and watched the TV as well.

A/N: Ok, that's the end of this chapter! I've got some ideas for what I'm going to do for the next one, so I might start that one up after this! Seeing as there's not too much else for me to do today…except swim! Wahoo, freezing waters here I come!

**Neo Staff: Thanks lots!**

**Demonic Miko: Thank you, sorry I took so long to update…again.**

**Edwardelricsgfhikari: I'm not too sure this is soon, but I still updated.**

**The Forgotten Child: Oh, your welcome!**

**Jamie: Thanks, I'm glad I did better this chapter. Hmm, not sure about the Miroku thing…I should probably do that! I know that Miroku couldn't stay in a room all night with Sango and not do anything. Ha ha!**

**Duel Battle and War: Well good, she got up, and don't worry, you can keep Al. **

**Kagome1500: Thanks, sure I'll read yours. I have to catch up with so many stories right now that I haven't read in a while. (sigh) So much to do…**

**Kiarara: Oh, thanks! I love making people laugh!**

**Anime-Devil-101: Ha ha! Wow, that makes me want to read that story! What's it about?**

**Hunter-Robin: Thank you! I know this probably isn't as soon an update as it should have been. Woah, those ghost stories sound creepy. I wouldn't go looking for them either! If I saw them, I'd never be able to sleep for a month…or two!**

**InuYashaphr33k: Yeah, I creeped myself out with the ghost story!**

**QJP PLP: Well, they both saw where they were. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sangome: Wow, did I really scare you? Cool! Thanks, I actually did make up a few scary stories that I told to some younger kids on my street. Nothing funner than scaring the little kids!**

**Ivory Nightingale: Don't you know it!**

**Brekary: Don't me cause I'm good! Ha ha, just kidding! Thanks, though!**

**Kuo: Isn't it surprising when I update? Yeah, I wonder what really happened that night…I'm the author! I should make something up! (thinks about all the possibilities)**

**WorthlessShadow: Ah, it's still short. I always try to make my chapters longer, but they always turn out short. This one went on six pages, but it's probably still short.**

**Hitomeshy: Hmm, that date thing sounds like a previous chapter I already did. But I've got a pretty good idea for the movies in the next chapter.**

**Godgirl9: My Truelove! I'm happy you like this story, even though you've never seen the show. Hope your summer's going good!**

**KarmaDreamz: Are you sure you're not being dirty? (stares at KarmaDreamz)**

**Grape Garnet: Glad you don't mind. Boy, I used that idea too, with a twist! Hope you don't mind that either!**

**Foxy Roxy: Like I said before, now you can't sue me! Mua ha ha ha ha ha!**

Ok, thanks everyone for reviewing! I've made it past 300 reviews! Woohoo! Now, review more! Ha ha ha ha ha ha…(cough)…ha ha ha ha ha!


	14. Why Being Cheap Doesn't Pay

A/N: Sorry for such a long time without an update. There's been a lot going on, and I haven't had much time to update. So, I made this chappie longer than any I've ever written before! Ten pages! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 14 Why Being Cheap Doesn't Pay

Inuyasha, still in his schoolgirl's uniform, carried a bag of his guy clothes and led the way to Miroku's, and his, apartment. The plan was to get there, let Inuyasha change, and head out to the theatre. It wasn't a very long walk to the apartment, about five minutes tops, shorter if you ran the distance. Sango and Kagome were babbling about random events that happened in school, nothing Inuyasha was interested in.

Inuyasha pounded on the door to the small apartment when they reached it, and Miroku promptly answered it. He motioned for Sango and Kagome to sit down while he fumbled around the kitchen for his car keys. Inuyasha headed for the bathroom to change, and he remembered the last time he was in it. 'The hair was being ripped from my damn legs and eyebrows last I was here,' he thought to himself. There didn't seem any point to plucking his eyebrows since he never did it again, so they just grew back to how they were before.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom in a plain black tee shirt with some faded jeans and plain white sneakers, nothing fancy, but better than tight tops, stuffed bras, and high heels.

"Took you long enough," Miroku said heading for the door, "let's get going."

Everyone walked out the door and waited for Miroku to lock it. 'Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?' Inuyasha pondered but soon dismissed the thought as they all walked out to Miroku's navy blue car. Miroku sat at the wheel with Sango behind him, and Inuyasha was in the passenger's side with Kagome behind him. The drive was only five minutes by car, so they got to the theatre in no time.

They parked relatively close to the doors, and Miroku got out first and opened the door for Sango. He looked over at Inuyasha trying to signal for him to open the door for Kagome, but he didn't notice and Kagome got out herself. Miroku sighed as he locked the doors. There was a small line to buy tickets at the front, only about four people in front of them. They got in line and waited as two of those people went inside the theatre. Just then Inuyasha remembered what he was forgetting.

"Miroku, I forgot to ask before. Can I get some money for me and Kagome?"

"What!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha threateningly.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy. "Why are you asking me now? You should've gotten your own money, I only have enough for Sango and I."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "you waited until now to ask him! You're the biggest baka I've ever known!"

Inuyasha tried to ignore Kagome's yelling, "So, you don't have the money?"

"Not for you I'm afraid," Miroku said.

Sango looked at Kagome sadly, "I'm sorry that Inuyasha ruined this for you."

"Don't blame this on me!" Inuyasha yelled defending himself.

"But it's your fault!" Kagome yelled back.

"Guess we'll have to find something else to do," Miroku said.

Inuyasha thought for a second, "No, you guys go ahead and buy your tickets. We'll get in." Everyone looked at him. "Trust me!"

"Well…ok, see you guys inside," Miroku said walking to the booth to buy tickets.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Ok, come with me." He grabbed her hand and took her around the building to the back.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Look," Inuyasha pointed to a door. He went over and tried the doorknob, "and it's open."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm not sneaking into the theatre, you're on your own here."

"Fine, then you can just wait at the front by yourself for about two hours while we have fun watching the movie. Don't worry, I'll tell you what happens." Inuyasha opened the door and started inside when Kagome stopped him.

"No, wait. I'll go."

Inuyasha smiled to himself, "Thought so, now come on."

They sneaked into the door and found they were in the back of the lobby. "This is convenient," Inuyasha said as he closed the door after Kagome. "See this wasn't so ba-"

"Hey you two! Stop right there!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to their left at a very angry security guard who was heading their way.

"Shit!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and ran.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to squeak out.

"Shut up and move!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened a door to one of the movie rooms. "We'll hide in here for now!"

Looking at the screen, it seemed that nothing was on yet, and all the lights were still on.

"Aw, Crap." Inuyasha said still gripping Kagome's wrist.

They turned as the heard the door open and faced the security guard again. "Don't run, you won't get anywhere," He said angrily.

Inuyasha saw that there wasn't much he could do except go through the guard. So he let go of Kagome and ran towards the guard, jumped and planted his foot on the guard's face. The guard fell back with a groan.

"Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome's arm again.

They ran out of there and headed into another theatre. There was some romance movie on, but the movie really didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that there were a lot of people around so that Kagome and Inuyasha could hide.

"We'll sit up there," Inuyasha pointed to the empty top row.

They walked up to the top and sat in the middle of the row.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't have done that! You're going to get in a lot of trouble," Kagome whispered to him.

"Done what?" Inuyasha asked starring at the screen.

"Attacked that guard! You're going to get into so much trouble! And I will too!"

"Don't worry so much," Inuyasha said still transfixed on the screen.

Kagome looked down at the bottom of the rows and saw some people with flashlights on walking up towards them. She jabbed Inuyasha in the side and pointed to the flashlights.

"Oh, great. Don't these guys ever give up?" He got up and grabbed Kagome's wrist again, and headed out the rows in the opposite direction.

Then, three guys with flashlights came from the side that they were going down. When the guys spotted the two teenagers, they picked up the pace and almost ran to them.

"Kagome, jump on my back," Inuyasha said.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to have to plow through these guys to get out, so jump on!"

"No, this has gone too far, you need to stop!"

"You want to get caught and ruin your nice spotless record?"

Kagome thought for a second, "…no."

"Then come on!"

Inuyasha crouched down so Kagome could easily get on his back. She put her arms around his neck, and he used one hand to hold her on.

"Ok, here we go!" Inuyasha sprinted towards the three guys.

He punched the first one with his free hand, causing him to fall down, then he jumped onto the armrest of a nearby seat and jumped behind the second guy kicking the third before he reached the ground. He then sprinted down the rest of the stairs to the bottom and headed towards the emergency exit door. He opened the door, while still holding Kagome, causing some weird beeping to go off, but he didn't pay it any attention as he ran out into the parking lot.

"I see ya!" yelled a familiar voice.

Inuyasha knew already that it was that security guard again, he didn't even flinch when he heard him yell. He just kept running out of the parking lot and across the street. Across from the theatre was a grocery store, so he decided to duck into there in hopes of shaking off that guard.

"No, no! Take the Miroku's car!" Kagome yelled out as they passed it.

"I don't have the keys!"

Inuyasha ran across the parking lot with Kagome, and almost got ran over by an employee on their bike. "Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"You know, you can put me down now," Kagome said when they had gotten safely inside.

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha let go of Kagome and allowed her to get off. "Those guards really have no life." He said as they ran towards the back of the store.

"So, what now genius?" Kagome asked when they stopped running.

"There should be a back door somewhere around here. We'll just go out through there and then run towards the apartment from there. Ha, there it is!" Inuyasha quickly walked over to a back door. The door was sitting openly in the back of one of the aisles allowing anyone to see him.

"There!" yelled a faint voice from the other end of the aisle.

"It's that guard again," Kagome confirmed.

"This is stupid! I'll just knock the old geezer out!" Inuyasha said turning from the door to face

the approaching cop.

"No, don't! Let's just go!" Kagome yelled grabbing his arm and opening the back door. They got out the door and spotted a bike leaning on the wall to their right.

"That's the guy's bike who almost ran me over! Too bad for him!" Inuyasha grabbed the bike and signaled for Kagome to get on the back.

"That's stealing," Kagome protested.

"Ok, if you want to get caught fine, you can run behind me," he said beginning to pedal.

"You jerk! Let me on!" Kagome hopped onto the back, trying to balance herself as Inuyasha sped off.

The voice of the officer was faintly heard from behind them. Inuyasha had pedaled for only a few minutes before he heard sirens closing in on him. Kagome looked back to find the source of the noise.

"Inuyasha, it's that officer again!"

"Great, just we need!" Inuyasha turned off of the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?"

"Detour," he said dodging a tree.

Inuyasha pedaled through the forested area until another road was seen in the distance. As soon as he popped out onto the road, Kagome spotted the officer's car heading towards them.

"Damn cop!" Inuyasha yelled.

He pedaled into the flow of traffic and swerved between the cars evading the officer's. Kagome clung onto Inuyasha from behind in fear that all the swerving would cause her to fall off.

"There's a subway somewhere along this road, if we keep taking it!" Inuyasha said back to Kagome.

"Let me guess, we're going in it?"

"Yep!" Inuyasha pedaled around a slowly moving car. They could hear cars swerving out of the way as the officer's car tried to keep up with them.

Soon they spotted the entrance leading down to the subway. Kagome clung even tighter to Inuyasha as he pedaled the bike down the stairs, making people have to jump out of the way. The officer parked his car next to the subway entrance and ran down after the two teens.

Inuyasha stopped the bike in front of the turnstiles and he and Kagome got off the bike and left it. They jumped over the turnstiles without paying, and rushed to the nearest train.

"Hurry up," Inuyasha yelled back, "they're about to close the doors!"

They sped towards the train, the doors starting to shut. Inuyasha reached out and held one of the doors while Kagome rushed in. When both of them were safely inside, they looked out the window to see the officer searching around for them.

"Finally," Kagome slouched into a seat and tried to catch her breath. Inuyasha joined her.

"Where does this train go to?"

"Who cares, it's away from that cop, that's all that matters," Inuyasha said stretching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku and Sango stepped out of the theatre looking around for any sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.

"Where could they be?" Sango asked.

"Don't know, but they missed a good movie." Miroku replied. "Maybe they couldn't get in and headed back towards the apartment."

"On foot?" Sango asked questionably.

"It's possible. They aren't anywhere in the building."

"Maybe we should take another look in the building and ask if anyone's seen them," Sango suggested.

"Alright," Miroku agreed. "I'll turn on my cell, in case they call

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the subway in a part of town that neither of them had ever been to.

"Great. Ah! I just wanna go home!" Kagome whined.

"Quit whining and start walking!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Walking to where?"

"Some place with a phone." Inuyasha responded.

"There's a phone booth over there!" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha walked in the direction of the payphone with Kagome following closely behind him.

He opened the door to the booth and stepped inside, Kagome went in with him.

"It's kind of small for two people, can't you wait outside?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to wait out there myself, I don't like this place."

"Fine, fine. Just back up a bit." Inuyasha reached into his pocket before turning back to Kagome. "Give me fifty cents."

"What? I don't have any money on me at all because you said that I wouldn't need it! Don't tell me that you don't even have fifty cents on you."

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out of the booth. "Well then, we'll just have to find a gas station or something."

Inuyasha starting walking, and Kagome closely followed behind. They came to a gas station within a couple minutes of walking. They walked a little quicker into it and up to the counter. The guy behind the counter seemed to be a little older than Inuyasha, and was looking through some magazine without interest.

"Hey, let me use one of your phones!" Inuyasha demanded.

The cashier starred at Inuyasha blankly, "Sorry, we can't let you use our phones, but we have some payphones you can use," he said.

"Just let me use that phone!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to a phone behind the counter.

"Can't," he responded.

"Please, we're kind of lost, and don't have any money on us," Kagome asked.

The cashier looked up at her and smiled, "Well, I'd be willing to let you use the phone if, you'd do something for me."

"Wh-what'd that be?" Kagome asked.

"You doing anything tomorrow night?" The cashier asked.

"Um…uh…" Kagome looked away.

"She's doing something tomorrow!" Inuyasha threw his fist at the cashier and knocked him to the ground.

"Inuyasha! You knocked him out!" Kagome yelled.

"What? Did you want to go out with that loser?" Inuyasha jumped behind the counter and grabbed the phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku and Sango stepped out of the theatre again with no luck of finding Kagome or Inuyasha.

"We probably should've asked someone where they were before everyone switched shifts," Sango said.

"Guess so," Miroku crossed his arms.

"Are you sure your cell phone's on?" Sango asked.

"I think so," Miroku took it out of his pocket and it started to ring. "Yep it's on!" He answered the phone. "Hello?…Where are you? We've been looking everywhere in the theatre for you guys!…Oh, well nice job…Well, that's just great…How can I when you don't know where you are?…sigh Ok, I'll look it up. You two stand outside, or somewhere I'll be able to see you…Inuyasha, what's that beeping noise?…Hey wait!…" Miroku turned off the phone.

Sango looked at Miroku questionably, "What happened?"

"Well it seems that genius tried to sneak in the theatre the back way, got chased out by the cops, escaped through the subway, and ended up lost. They were at a gas station, but some alarm of some kind went off, or at least that's what it sounded like."

"Oh god! Well, let's go find them," Sango was already making her way to the car.

"Well, there goes the rest of my day," Miroku mumbled to himself following Sango.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An alarm sounded making Kagome jump a little.

"Inuyasha, what's that beeping noise?" Miroku asked from the other end of the line.

"I gotta go!" Inuyasha said hanging up.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at the floor to see that guy pressing some switch that was hidden underneath the counter. "You bastard!" Inuyasha raised his foot meaning to trample the guy.

Kagome ran behind the counter and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "Don't! Let's just go already!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Fine, your lucky," he said pointing down at the clerk on the floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran out of the gas station. "Where to now?"

"Um, this way!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him down the road.

They ran for what seemed like hours, but was really only about five minutes. "Well…on the…bright side," Kagome said between breaths, "I…finally get…that exercise…I wanted."

Inuyasha slowed down into a walk for Kagome to catch her breath. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah…I'm…fine," Kagome placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily.

Inuyasha held out his hand for Kagome, "There's an alley over there, we can stop for a sec there."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and nodded. She took his hand and they ducked out into the alley. Kagome leaned against a wall and slid down onto the ground. Inuyasha leaned on the wall by her.

"Well, this day just can't get any better," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Suddenly a drop of water landed on his head, then two, then more, and suddenly it started to rain on them. "Damn rain!"

Kagome stood up holding her hands over her head. "Now what?"

"Well, let's find some place dry," Inuyasha walked out of the alley with Kagome behind him.

A car sped by them, running through a puddle making a massive wave of water smack them.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha yelled after the car.

The car suddenly stopped and slowly backed up.

"Oh gosh, did he hear you?" Kagome asked trembling a little from the rain.

Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight. The car stopped beside the two and the window rolled down.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed happily.

"Hey, you guys get in here before you get sick," Sango called out.

Kagome jumped into the car with Inuyasha following her.

"How'd you guys find us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I called the subway asking where their last stop was," Miroku said, "I figured you two might be out this way."

"Let's just get back to the apartment," Inuyasha reclined a little into his seat.

Miroku drove off in the direction of the apartment, passing the gas station on the way there. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the place, there were two cop cars, from where they were, they could slightly see people talking inside.

A/N: Well, I'm stopping there. Hope everyone liked it! I'm not going to be answering reviews this time. I got an email from my friend Demonic Miko a while ago saying that it was now banned to answer reviews in your stories? Is that true? Someone please tell me!


	15. Tea and Charades

A/N: O.o I updated! I'm still alive!

Disclaimer: I disclaim these characters!

Chapter 15

Tea and Charades

Inuyasha and Kagome had changed out of their wet clothes. Inuyasha and Kagome were wearing some of Miroku's clothes. Miroku was fixing some hot tea in the kitchen, and Sango chatted with Kagome. Miroku came into the room holding two glasses of tea.

"Here you go Kagome," He handed one to her as he spoke, "and one for you Inuyasha."

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

Miroku sat on a chair across from the couch that everyone else sat on. "Well, the storm seems to be getting worse." He turned his body towards a window and looked out it. The rain was beating on the window. It sounded like someone was hitting it with a baseball bat. "You all should probably stay until it clears up."

"Ah, I'm supposed to study for a math test!" Kagome said worriedly.

"I'll help you study, Kagome," Sango said. "Inuyasha will too, won't you?"

"What? I'm not studying for that stupid test."

"You never study," Kagome commented.

"It's a wonder you ever graduated," Sango added.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said guzzling down some tea. "Damn! It's hot!" He began to fan his mouth with his hand.

"That's what you get for chugging _hot_ tea," Sango said.

Miroku chuckled at their bickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," Miroku said. "How about some TV?" He grabbed the remote and pressed the power button.

A few seconds after the TV was on, a flash of lightning lit up the sky and all the power cut off, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Oh great! Where's my flashlight?" Miroku said fumbling around the room.

Nobody could see him, but they heard his footsteps and him bumping into the furniture. After a minute or two a beam of light shone onto the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Found it!" Miroku said triumphantly. He walked over to the other three. "Well, I guess we'll have to find something else to do now, eh?"

"I'll just sleep," Inuyasha said.

"What about charades?" Sango suggested. "I always did that with my family when something like this happened."

"Great idea!" Miroku said. "Who wants to go first? No one? I'll go then!"

He handed Inuyasha the flashlight and walked three feet in front of the couch.

"Now then, who am I?" Miroku asked.

He toughened up his face and flexed his muscles, then sat down crossing his arms in a sulking manner. He then got up and touched his hair and ran his hand through it and down his back. Then he rubbed his hand just above his knee and smiled doing a twirl. The group looked confused. He rubbed his hand above his knee trying to symbolize a skirt. Then he made a pouting face and balled one of his hand into a fist and hit it into the palm of the other.

"You jerk!" Inuyasha yelled out, "I don't act like that!"

"Actually…" Miroku began to say.

Inuyasha leaped up from his seat, dropping the flashlight on Kagome's lap, and put Miroku in a headlock. The girls sighed as the two wrestled on the carpet.

"Kagome, want some more tea?" Sango asked.

"Sure," Kagome replied.

The two got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen taking the flashlight with them. As they reached the kitchen, they heard some curses and the sound of bodies running into furniture. Inuyasha and Miroku soon stepped into the kitchen as well.

"Why'd you take the flashlight with you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "I ran into a table because of you!"

"It's your own fault for being so uncoordinated in the dark," Kagome said.

Inuyasha scoffed at the comment.

"Well, how about we all get to bed then?" Miroku suggested. "There's two beds here, one's Inuyasha's. Sango, you can sleep with me toni-"

Sango smacked Miroku over the head. "Lech, I'm sleeping with Kagome. You can sleep with your boyfriend."

Miroku and Inuyasha were reminded of their kiss and they both shivered in disgust. Sango and Kagome laughed as they headed to their room.

00000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha tossed in the bed. It was too small to share with someone else, and Miroku was hogging over half the bed. He finally decided to just sleep on the couch. He got up and quietly walked out to the living room. He sat down on part of the couch, and was greeted with a groan.

He immediately jumped up as something on the couch moved.

"Jeez, I was almost asleep," Kagome said sitting up.

"Oh, Kagome. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm trying to get to sleep, it's not very comfy on that bed. It's meant for one person, not two."

"Same here, and Miroku's a bed hog."

"Heh, that's something Miroku and Sango have in common," Kagome said smiling in the dark. "Um…you want to sit down?"

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Um…uh," Kagome struggled to think of something to say.

"I'll let you get some sleep," he said getting down onto the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to sleep on the floor. I can sleep there if you want the couch," Kagome said.

"Nah, I don't need it," he said.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem very comfy."

"I said I don't need it! I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Inuyasha said.

For some reason that comment made Kagome smile. Somehow, what he said seemed caring, in his own way. "Alright then, goodnight."

"Night."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he was blinded by the light coming in from the nearby window. He felt something on top of him. He sat up and saw a blanket fall onto his lap.

"Morning sleepy head!" Miroku said cheerfully. "Wasn't it nice of Kagome to get you a blanket? I would have just let you sleep without one."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said sarcastically getting up from the floor. "Where's Sango and Kagome?"

"Oh they left an hour ago. They were talking about how they didn't want to be late for school."

"School? Why didn't you wake me up?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you." Miroku said smirking.

"You're an ass," Inuyasha said grabbing his uniform he had brought over yesterday and going to the bathroom to change.

He finished changing, and ran out the front door. Miroku ran after him trying to stop him, but gave up. He sighed, "I would have given him a ride. Oh well, he could use the exercise."

A/N: I know it's not much. The real chapter I had typed up is on my Dad's computer, so I decided to just type this one up until I can get to my Dad's house. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways.


End file.
